HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER OF PROPHECY
by Scabbers21
Summary: The end of the War has came and gone the World in shock at the defeat of the Saviour. Lord Voldemort rules the magical world with an iron fist. The magical community quakes in fear, There is no hope for the future or is there...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING AT THE END

-  
The Battlefield is covered in blood and bodies. Everyone watched some in joy and others in supreme horror as Lord Voldemort struck the finishing blow to the lights last hope. Harry James Potter who had countless times in the past defeated Voldemort was unable to overcome a final time. As the sickly green light struck him in his chest and he fell to his knees, he spoke just two words as the light left his emerald colored eyes. He turned his head to face the love of his life, his wife of two years and said I'm sorry.

Hermione Potter awoke in a cold sweat over the dream that she had just had. Even fifteen years after the battle she still had nightmares of the last time she had seen her beloved husband. After twenty-four years in the magical world she decided that she had had enough and wanted it to end. Today was the day that all of her hard work would come to fruition the potion lay ready, she was going to finally be reunited with her lost love. The potion was a unique mixture of eternal slumber and draught of living death, after she drank the potion she would slip into an irreversible coma of dreams filled with the good memories of the life that she had shared with Harry. As she prepared to drink the potion that would finally free her from her pain a brilliant white light filled her vision.

"Hermione come with me, a voice said from within the light." Unable to resist the command she felt her feet leading her to the source of the voice, Struggle as she might she was unable to stop her hands from loosening and dropping the goblet to the floor spilling in it's contents the work of the last five years of her life.

"Where are we going?" she finally managed to ask.

"All will be revealed in time" was the only response she was given. As the voice spoke again she found herself in an immense marble chamber. Pillars of pearl, and onyx helped to support a ceiling that appeared to Hermione to be made of pure gold, the windows stained glass made from diamonds and other precious stones. As she stood there wondering why and where she was the same voice told her "be seated."

As Hermione looked around for a seat she saw an ornately designed wooden chair, after she sat in the chair a desk appeared in front of her and sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk was a man wearing a simple white robe. The man sat silently for a moment as if he was waiting for something. After a couple of minutes a young man walked up to the man sitting at the desk and handed him a folder. After the man had read some of the information in the file a frown formed on his face.

"Excuse me sir" Hermione asked tentatively, "could you please tell me where I am and why I am here."

"Well Mrs. Potter you are in the H.O.L.D. And the reason you are here is because actions that you were responsible for caused massive damage to the time line, which in short have doomed the Earth to destruction" the man replied.

"What could I have done that would have had effects that far reaching sir?" Hermione asked.

"Please call me Simon and before I can answer your question I need for you to read over these papers" as he said this he removed a stack of papers from the file and handed them to her.

As she read through the pages what she found was a detailed list of everything that she had done since she entered the magical world. Everything that she had done for the first four years of her magical life were listed, although a few of the things on the pages were not quite what she remembered. When she turned the page of her fourth year to look at her fifth year she discovered that all of the pages were blank. "Simon why are all of the pages blank after my fourth year?" She asked.

"They are blank Hermione because it was after fourth year that your actions began to damage the very fabric of time itself." Simon answered with a frown on his face.

"But what did I do?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately I am not allowed to tell you what action or actions you took were responsible for the damage done. What I can tell you though is if you can figure out what you did you may be given a chance to correct the mistakes and put things right again" Simon responded as he handed her a large stack of pages. "In these pages are two different time lines. One of things that were and the others of things that should have been. If you can sort them out you will see what you did wrong and hopefully how you can fix it" after he finished speaking Simon got up and walked away from the desk.

After going through what must have been hundreds of pages of the last nineteen years of her life she had tears falling down her cheeks as she saw how badly her mistakes had changed things. Harry should not have fallen in the last battle. He died because he had not found his greatest power, he had died because she by loving him had stopped him from finding the one who was made just for him. As she placed the last page onto the things that should have been Simon reappeared before her and asked her if she was ready to face the maker.

With tears running down her cheeks all she was able to do was nod her head in acceptance of fate. She followed Simon down a hallway until she entered the most beautiful room she had ever seen. As she entered the room she heard a voice that sounded more beautiful than words can describe call her name.

"Hermione Potter" the voice called.

She raised her head to look upon the face of the maker and just shook her head.

"So my child you have seen the error of your ways I see. Now tell me are you willing to correct your mistakes and put things back to how they were supposed to be?" the maker asked.

"I will do whatever it takes for Harry to survive and be happy even if it means that I will never be happy myself■ Hermione responded as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

⌠My child fear not for with the changes you will make you too shall find happiness" the maker responded.

"But there was no mention of me having a relationship or anything like that listed in the pages of what should have been. I thought that that meant that I was destined to live alone" she replied.

"No my child I created someone for everyone and your partner will help you to do many great things and though I will not tell you who it is I will tell you that helping Harry will draw you to him" the maker replied. "Now when would you like to return?"

"I would like to return to Halloween of my third year please" Hermione replied.

"Very well my child go in peace and live happy" the maker said and then she was gone.

Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn on Halloween morning and began making a plan. Sher silently crept down the girls stairs and then back up the boys stairs. She cast a very quiet stunning spell at Ron's pet rat, Scabbers and then with an equally quiet wingardium leviosa floated the stunned rat to her and placed it in her bag. Phase one complete she thought to herself. Grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak from his trunk she made her way as quickly as she could to the headmaster's office, only to realize that she didn't know the password. Harry had told her that the password was always some kind of sweet so she tried every kind of magical candy she could think of and finally getting it with lemon drops. As she rode the stairway up to the Headmaster's office she pondered how she would convince Dumbeldore of what she knew without revealing what she was not able to reveal.

"Come in Miss Granger" Albus said as she was preparing to knock on the door.

"Professor Dumbeldore sir there are some things that I need to show you and some things that I need to tell you and I need for you to please trust that I what I tell or show you is the truth but not ask where or how I came by this knowledge" Hermione said.

"Well now miss Granger that is an unusual request however since you are the top student of your year and have not been prone to getting into unnecessary trouble without outside influence of course I can give you my word that I will try and believe everything that you have to show and tell me" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you so much sir you have no idea how much this is going to help everyone out" Hermione said. "Before I begin though sir I would like for you to have professors Snape and Lupin to come and hear this as well and for professor Snape to bring a vial of veritiserum please."

"Will all of this be necessary miss Granger?" Albus asked with a touch of concern at the necessity of veritiserum .

"I'm afraid so professor what I am about to tell you could have a major impact on the entire wizarding world as well as a more direct impact on Harry" Hermione said with certainest.

"Very well then miss Granger I will do as you have requested" Albus said as he wrote two quick messages on parchments and then he called his phoenix Fawkes to him. "Fawkes old friend I need for you to deliver these messages to professors Snape and Lupin please." As soon as Albus was finished attaching the letters to his claws Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flames only to return a minute later and return to sleep on his perch.

Several minutes later professor Lupin entered the office followed a minute late by a grumbling professor Snape. "Headmaster I do hope that there is a good reason for summoning me this early in the morning" Severus said with a slight sneer in his voice as he saw Hermione.

"Yes Severus I do believe that I have good reason to have summoned you although I do not at this time know precisely what that reason is so if miss Granger would be so kind as to inform us all of the information that she has to share then we can get on with our day" Albus said with a twinkle still evident in his eye.

"Thank you professor" Hermione said, "I need for you to cast an anti portkey spell please, I need for professor Lupin to cast the reverse animangus spell on this rat and I need for professor Snape to administer the veritiserum to the untransformed rat. So without further ado let me reintroduce you all to the long thought dead Peter Pettigrew who I believe you will find after questioning was actually the secret keeper for the Potters and was the one who betrayed the to Voldemort and not Sirius who has been unlawfully imprisoned for all of these years." As she finished speaking she pulled Scabbers out of her bag and placed him on the floor.

With a quick flick of his wand professor Dumbeldore sealed off not only portkeys but also disabled floo travel for the time being.

Although he found what was happening to be very unbelievable Remus Lupin nonetheless was not willing to take a chance that an injustice would continue to occur so he pointed a shaking wand at the rat and said the incantation "Animagus Revertus." In a flash of blue light where only moments before had lain the rat Scabbers laid the stunned form of Peter Pettigrew. As the realization that his best friend had spent the last 12 years of his life locked in prison for a crime that he did not commit Remus Lupin fell to his knees. "What have I done? How can I ever expect for him to forgive me for helping to sentence him to hell for the last twelve years. How can I expect Harry to forgive me for being one of the ones responsible for the hell that he has to call a home." As Remus was speaking tears began falling down His cheeks.

Hermione used her wand to bind Peter tightly with ropes before she revived him from his stunned condition. As h Peter began to regain consciousness Snape administered the veritiserum before he was able to begin struggling.

After Peter was safely secured Albus began the questioning. "What is your name."

Peter answered even though he clearly didn't want to "Peter Pettigrew."

"Were you the secret keeper at the Potters Home?" Albus asked.

"Yes" Peter answered.

"What happened in the early morning hours of November 1, 1981 when Sirius Black encountered you?" Remus interjected.

"He asked me why I had betrayed my best friends why I had turned to follow Voldemort. I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about and then while he was distracted I cut off my finger and cast an area reductor curse, transformed into my animangus form and lived at the Weasley's for all this time and no one was ever the wiser until now" Peter responded.

"Why did you betray James and Lily?" Albus asked.

"Because the dark lord offered me power, power that I could have never had as long as I was just little Peter tag-a-long to Potter and his friends" Peter answered as he spit at Remus.

After they finished questioning Peter Dumbeldore sent Fawkes with a message for Madame Amelia Bones head of the D.M.L.E. Who upon arrival at the office and seeing the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew placed him into custody and issued an immediate order clearing Sirius Black of all charges.

As Hermione left the office and headed for her dormitory she couldn't help but think that things had gone pretty well so far but there was still plenty left to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I forgot to place this warning on my first chapter but i do not own Harry Potter or any other Canon Character I do own a few OC's who will make an appearence but that is all. First Three Chapters sets the groundwork for the story then the action will begin.

Chapter 2: Family Reunions  
/denotes mental communications and or thoughts/

Hermione quietly crept back up the stairs to her dorm room to wait for the boys to get up. She inwardly hoped that Professor Dumbeldore would be able to get into contact with Sirius and reunite him with Harry. She was also trying to figure out who was Harry supposed to have fallen in love with. The papers of the split time lines while very detailed as far as general information were severely limited in specific knowledge that would make her task easier. She had taken the first step in helping Harry though as she knew that he was supposed to have lived with Sirius so now with him being cleared hopefully he will be able to. As she continued her train of thought she glanced at her watch and realized that it was almost time for Harry to come into the common room, so she quickly changed into her school robes and headed down stairs to wait for him and Ron.

Meanwhile Professor Albus Dumbeldore sat as his desk and pondered how he could have been so wrong in his actions towards Sirius. Because if his anger at the death of James and Lily Potter he had allowed for certain regulations to be bypassed during Sirius's trial. "What am i going to do Fawkes how can i expect Sirius to forgive me for what i have done to him?" Albus asked as he place his head in his hands.

/Fear not LIfe-Friend/ Albus heard in his head.

"Fawkes how can I not worry? If Sirius decides to take Harry and leave England then we will all be doomed without Harry there is no hope" Albus said.

/The CHosen One shall not run from fate. Fate has determined that the child of light shall battle the Lord of darkness to determine the fate of the Magical World./

"I hope you are right old friend" Albus said as he thought of the over 50 years he had had Fawkes as his familiar and could not think of a single time that he had been wrong. "Could you deliver a letter to Sirius for me old friend."

Fawkes nodded his head as he held out his claw for the message. Albus gave him a copy of the release papers as well as a small note that he wrote to Sirius. With a flash the phoenix was gone.

In a cave somewhere in the country side a dark haired man sat huddled over a small fire trying to keep as warm as possible in the autumn chill. "today makes twelve years" the man said to himself. /I wonder if Prongslett is doing ok it must be hard on him on this of all days the anniversery of the day that his parents were struck down by the monster known as Voldemort./ His thoughts were interupted as with a flash of fire Fawkes appeared before him and began singing a cheering tune. "Well hello Fawkes I guess your master will be along shortly with Aurors trying to take me back to the Hell that is Azkaban. I can't go back there Fawkes not until I know that Harry is safe and taken care of."

Fawkes cocked his head to the side as he held his leg out for the man for him to take the letters from him.

Sirius Black carefully removed the letters from the Phoenix's leg and glanced at them both. The first letter had an official Ministry Seal and the other he could tell was written by Albus Dumbeldore himself. He carefully opened the letter from the Ministry and began to read as he read his eyes became wide.

Notice to be immediately place into effect as signed and witnessed by Madame Amelia Bones head of the D.M.L.E. and Professor Albus Dumbledore Chief Warlock of the Wizengaut. In relation to the status of One Mr. Sirius Orion Black, Formerly of 12 Grimauld PLace London, Current official residence Azkaban Island Prison cell #2 Maximum Security wing. Current whereabouts unknown. Do to the discovery of new evidence not previousluy available that the afforementioned fugitive has been cleared of any charges and is hereby pardoned and if so desirous shall be able to reclaim any and all property that was taken by the ministry and to return to his life in whatever way he so desires.

As he read the letter from the Ministry clearing him of all charges tears began to flow down his cheeks as for the first time in twelve years he began to feel free. still with some trepidation he opened and began to read the letter from Dumbledore.

Sirius,  
I cannot tell you enough how sorry i am for what has happened to you over the last twelve years and i know that i cannot yet expect for you to forgive me for my part of your unjust punishment but i ask you for the sake of young Harry that you meet me in my office so that i can allow you to become reintegrated into his life. Also i am sure that Remus would like to see you as well. If you are willing to meet then please hold the corner of this letter and say the word phoenix.  
Sincerely Albus Dumbeldore

After a few minutes thought Sirius decided that in order to be reunited with his godson that he would try to forgive Albus for what had happened for in all honesty if he were in Albus's shoes he likely would have done the same thing and acted without the proper amount of thought. So with a grudging admittance that working with Albus Dumbeldore would give Harry the best chance of survival he held the letter and said phoenix a sjhort navel tug later had Sirius sitting across form the Headmaster in his office at Hogwarts.

"Ah Sirius a pleasure to see you are doing well all things considered" Dumbeldore said.

"Look Albus let's cut straight toi the chase we both know that i am quite pissed about how I've spent the last twelve years, however I can understand that mistakes sometimes can happen when our emotions are allowed to cloud our judgement. While I cannot say that i can ever forget what I have endured I am more than willing to try and work with you for Harry's sake. I feel just like you do that Voldemort isn't gone for good, and while I do not understand exactly what Harry did all those years ago to banish him but i feel that somehow Harry is going to be the key to finally defeating Voldemort and you are the best person to give him the training that he will need to survive" Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius your willingness to work with me for Harry's sake is more than I deserve after what i allowed to happen to you. but I am afraid thta you are more right than you know in regards to Harry and the Dark Lord. Shortly before Harry was born there was a prophecy given that I am the only one to have heard the entirity of" Albus said with a sigh.

"What did the prophecy say Albus, and why haven't you told Harry yet?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't had the heart to tell him Sirius. At the end of his first year he asked why Voldemort was after him and i just could not bring myself to place the burden of the Wizarding world on the shoulders of an eleven year old boy" Albus said as a tear slid down his cheekl. "As for what the prophecy said, it said The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord comes as the seventh month dies born to those who have thrice defied him and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power that the Dark Lord knows not for either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the Dark LOrd is born as the seventh month dies..."

"My God Albus have you figured out what Harry's power is?" Sirius asked with an edge of concern in his voice.

"Yes Sirius while I have not figured out precisely what his power his I have figured out the key to unlocking that power Love Sirius the key to his power is love. When Voldemort attacked the Potter's when Harry was just a baby I believ that it was the love that Harry shared with his mother that allowed him to destroy Voldemort's bodyunfortunately it seems as though the love between a child and parent was not enough to completely finish off the evil that we know as Voldemort I fear that he will have to fall in love before his true powers will be unlocked" Albus said. "But i think that there are a few people here that would like desperately to see you Sirius. Fawkes old friend would you go and retrieve Remus Harry and miss Tonks please?"

They continued sitting and talking about old times until a sudden noise of someone running up the stairs interupted them.

"Well it looks like one of our guests is here" Albus said with a chuckle.

"Where is he Albus?" Remus Lupin asked as he swung open the door to the office not noticing Sirius sitting in the chair facing away from the door.

"Hey Moony" Sirius said as he stood from the chair he was sitting in.

"Padfoot it's so good to see you well and in one piece" Moony said as he embraced his longtime friend. "Have you seen Harry yet?"

"Not yet Moony you were the first but I'm still expecting a few more visitors" Sirius said with a chuckle. /Man it's good to see Moony again, the last two Marauders./ Sirius thought to himself.

As Sirius was still thinking a light knocking was heard on the door.

"Come in Nymphadora" Albus said with a chuckle.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" she asked as she entered the office carrying a copy of the morning prophet declaring Sirius's innocence on the front page.

"No but I thought that Sirius might want to see his young cousin" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sirius he's here now" she said as her hair began cycling through various bright colors that hair wouldn't normally be.

"Hey there little Nymphie Sirius said from his seat beside Remus.

"Sirius" Tonks yelled as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "Mom's going to be so happy she never believed that you were guilty."

"It's all okay now Nymphie I'm free and I fully intend on going to see my dear sister Andromeda as soon as I see one more person first." Sirius said, As he was still speaking Fawkes appeared in a flash with a slightly confused Harry Potter holding onto one of his tail feathers.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked.

"Have you read the paper this morning Harry?" Albus asked.

"No sir i almost never read the paper anymore. I just can't stand reading about Sirius Black being after me any more" Harry said with a sigh.

"Well tghen let me tell you what was in the paper this morning. Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges it turns out that he was not your parents secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was and thanks to Miss Granger he has been taken into custody. I called for you because I thought that uyou may want to see your godfather again." Albus said.

At the news that his godfather was innocent worked its way through Harry's head he began to feel a warm feeling in his guts that made him feel safe and secure.

"Hey Harry" Sirius said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Slowly Harry turned around and looked at the godfather that he had no memory of and yet knew beyond a doubt loved him more than his own life. "Sirius?" he asked in a squeaky voice as his voice started to fail.

As Sirius pulled Harry to him and wrapped his arms around him tears began freely flowing down both of their cheeks. "I'm so sorry Harry I should have been there for you to help you mourn your parents but instead in my anger I tried to catch the traitor and make him pay for what he had done" Sirius said as tears continued to fall.

"If it's okay with both of you I wouldm like to reccomend that beginning with the upcoming Holidays that Harry move in with Sirius since I have detected that the blood wards on Privet Drive have been failing due to Harry's not feeling that it was his home" Albus said.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time Albus" Sirius said with a smile.

" Do you mean it would you really let me live with you?" Harry asked with an obvious fear of rejection in his voice.

"Of course I mean it Harry when you were born your Parents made me your godfather I would do anything for you" Sirius said as he hugged Harry tighter.

As his eyes cleared of tears Harry saw something out of the corner of his eyes that reminded him of a dream that he had had the previous night.

FLASHBACK

Harry's dream:  
Harry flew around the quidditch pit chasing not the golden snitch as was his usual want but instead chasing a vision with lovely pink hair flying in front of him. He didn't know why he pursued her all he knew was that his happiness depended on catching the angel before him. Suddenly out of nowhere a fire ball struck the broom of the Witch in front of him. Harry dove as fast as he could to catch her before she hit the ground just as he was about to reach her she knocked sideways by another blast of magic from a snakelike wizard standing on the ground.

"You will pay for what you have done to me" the Wizard hissed. "I will take the desire of your heart and destroy it before you are even aware of what it is."

"No Tom you have taken too much from me already. You took my father, you took my mother from before my eyes, you took my childhood from me it is you that will pay three times already i have fought you and three times I have won. You will not touch a hair on her head I will destroy you first" Harry said.

With an evil laugh Voldemort pointed his wand at the girl who was lying on the ground tears streamind down both cheekls as terror of her imminent death began to set in. With an evil hissing voice Voldemort began to chant the curse that had only failed him once since his rise to power "Avada Kedavra" as his incantation ended a sickly green light left his wand and headed towards the young girl who was helpless to get out of the way.

With a shouted "no" Harry dissapeared from where he stood only to reappear in the path of the spell. "I told you Tom you will not touch her" Harry said as the spell impacted his chest, yet he did not fall from the death curse instead he bagan to glow as untold power began to fill him with a casual glance at Tom Harry turned to the girl on the ground and picked her up in his arms and started to walk away.

"You will not walk away from me Potter. You and the Blood Traitor Bitch in your arms will both die mark my words none will stand before the might of Lord Voldemort." Voldemort hissed though try as he might he found himself unable to move or cast any more spells.

Looking at the girl in his arms Harry made a promise that he knew he would never break "I promise you that I will never allow anyone to touch one hair on your head. I don't know why I feel like I do but I know for certain that I love you even though I don't know who you are when the time comes I will claim you as my own if you will allow me." before the girl could respond to what he said he was awoken by a nip on his ear from Fawkes.

END FLASHBACK

"It's you" Harry said as he looked at the pink haired beauty behind Sirius.

"You had the dream too?" Tonks asked wonder evident in her voice.

As he nodded she walked around from behind Sirius and threw her arms around Harry's neck and whispered "thank you and yes" into his ear.

"No one shall ever harm you as long as breath still lingers in my body my love" he whispered just as quietly into her ear." As the words left his mouth his body began to glow as he felt his power swell within him.

A/N 2: Ok many people will probably question me having Harry willing to not only except his feelings but to express them at such a young age. the reason for me doing so is that Harry is a special kind of wizard that is powered by emotions. Also i would like to note that I changed Tonks Age to only two years older than Harry the reason for this will become evident later on. I would also like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed I plan to have a new chapter up every two to three days until I hit a brick wall in my creativity so heres to hoping. Chapter 3. Dream revelations and explanations.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Dream Revelations and Explanations

As the two young people continued to hold tight to each other the glow surrounding Harry began to intensify and the various magical devices in the office began to spin, whir, and buzz.

⌠Amazing simply amazing■ Albus said to no one in particular.

⌠Is that what I think it is Albus?■ Sirius asked not believing what his eyes were showing him.

⌠Yes Sirius I do believe that we are witnessing an event that to the best of my knowledge has never occurred before. A visible sustained aura from a thirteen year old and it appears that he is doing it effortlessly. I myself wasn't able to manifest my aura until I was in my early 70's and then it was strenuous to keep it visible for any length of time■ Albus said with a touch of awe in his voice.

As Albus was talking several of the devices that were registering activity began exploding showering the room in slivers of silver and particles of magic.

Completely unaware of what is happening around them the young couple continue to hold each other as Harry's power begins to remove the spell damage left over from the killing curse that Voldemort had used on him as an infant..Finally with a tremendous shock wave of raw magical power that vibrated the Headmaster's office the final residue of the curse was pushed out of Harry's body through the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Tears began to cascade down Tonks cheeks as scenes from Harry's childhood began to run through her mind. Her quiet tears became woeful sobs as she witnessed a seven year old Harry having his arm broken and then being tossed into the cupboard under the stairs because he had accidently spilled his glass of water while eating his meager breakfast of two pieces of toast and a few crumbs of completely blackened bacon. ⌠Why? How could they?■ she asked as her tears continued to flow.

⌠What's happening Albus?■ Sirius asked out of concern for both his cousin and his godson.

⌠I'm afraid that I do not know what is happening but it appears that they are bonding■ Albus said.

⌠Bonding?■ Sirius asked..

⌠Yes while uncommon for two to bond this young it has been known to happen on rare occasions■ Albus said.

⌠Well that is interesting and not that I'm not thrilled that my godson and my cousin are bonded but with Harry's Ancestral obligations won't this complicate things somewhat?■ Sirius asked.

⌠Well Sirius that all depends on how open and accepting young Nymphadora can be. As you know bondings unlike traditional marriages are 'til death so the final decision will come down to her and her willingness to keep Harry safe and happy■ Albus replied.

⌠Uh excuse me professors but I don't think that Harry or I understand what you two are talking about■ Tonks said.

⌠Well first things first unless I am very much mistaken you and Harry have just bonded which means that basically the two of you now share everything and once Harry hits 15 you will legally be considered as a married couple with the added benefit of being able to access the extent of each others magical cores which since the two of you are both very powerful means that you will have power that very few other magic users would be able to compete with.■ Albus replied.

⌠No Professor we understood that part what we didn't understand is what you meant by ancestral obligations■ Harry replied.

⌠Ah well that is slightly more complicated. In order to explain this I need to tell you a story about Merlin, now it's vitally important that you only tell the people that you are certain that you can trust what I'm about to tell you. Do you understand?■ Albus asked.

⌠Yes sir.■ Harry and Tonks answered at the same time.

⌠To begin the story first you need to understand that Merlin was not a wizard in the traditional sense of the world, for that matter technically calling him human would not be accurate. However he chose to live as a human and allowed his greater powers to be sealed. You see Merlin came from a race of what many people would call gods today, but as such he was only allowed limited contact with the mortal realm one day as he was walking through the forest he came upon two beautiful women on a creek bed in the middle of a glade. Now even among the other's of his kind he had never seen anything so beautiful as the two women one with hair of fire and the other of Onyx. As he approached them Merlin noticed that their clothing was that of Priestesses, one of shimmering white and the other the deepest of black. These two as he came to discover were the head priestesses of the two branches of magic the dark and the light. Now it's important to note the difference between dark and evil, then there was a balance between the two schools of magic and peace ran throughout the magical world. Being Priestesses the two beauties had been sworn to celibacy but upon seeing the god that was Merlin they too felt the draw towards him. Hyacinth Priestess of the light with hair as the wild flame, and Jade Priestess of the Dark with hair blacker than the midnight sky fell in love with the same man that day at the bank of the creek. For hours a day every day Merlin would set and talk to the two beauties and they to him but gradually as time passed the two women stopped talking to each other and the peace that had reigned was slowly broken. After a time The Guardians of magic came upon the three in their forest clearing. They passed down a ruling as to attempt to rebalance the magical world in that if Merlin would be willing to give up his divinity he would be allowed to spend six months out of the year with each of the priestesses, the priestesses were asked to give up the dominion that they had been granted over the magical races, one over the light and the other over the dark. In exchange the Guardians ruled that when a child would be born of the two lines of Merlin that all would be returned that was lost, both the divinity of Merlin and the the authority over the magical races. Each of the women had had since birth women had, had four young women whose families were bound to them. Jade had servants that were Veela, a part Succubus, a Changeling, and a Vampyress. Hyacinth was bound to an Elf of the high race, a Neriad, a Nymph, and a Dryad. All creatures that were at the least slightly sexual in nature, they're families had willingly served for centuries and would only agree to being released from servitude on the condition that if the first heir was male that he would claim a mate from each line to be bound to him for all of eternity. If the first heir was female than the oath would be dissolved. After everything was decided the guardians split the forest into two parts for the summer and spring Merlin would dwell with Hyacinth and Fall and winter he would dwell with Jade. One day about 5 years after the ordeal began both women gave birth to girls Hyacinth gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with hair the color of a ruby and eyes of the purest emerald, that she named Liliandra, and Jade gave birth to a raven haired brown haired angel named Esmerelda. "

"Sorry to interupt sir but we still don't understand what this has to do with Harry" Nyn said.

"Well perhaps it would simplify things if I were to tell you that Liliandra married a baker by the name of Evans and Esmerelda maried an artist whose name was Potter" Albus said with a smirk.

"You mean I'm the direct descendant of Merlin sir?" Harry asked.

"Correct Harry and that means you have a very important decision to make by your birthday. You have to decide if you want to accept what is being offered to you and be bonded to at least 8 other females or refuse what is offered and forfeit the magical gifts and abilities that are your birthright." Albus replied.

"How can I be bonded to 8 more women professor all I want is to eventually have a wife and a family, how will that be possible with 9 different women in my life?" Harry asked.

"That is something that you and Nymphadora here will have to decide. Simply put though there are different kinds of bonds than what you and young miss Tonks here have, perhaps you should check out a book on wizarding bonds from the library, and please think carefully on the decision you have to make once it's made it cannot be changed. You also may like to know that one of the gifts that Merlin had you have already manifested the ability to contact your mate or mates through their subconcious dreams and eventually through simple thoughts." Dumbeldore explained.

"Wow that certainly is a lot to think about so if you'll excuse us I think that Harry and I will be going to get to know each other a little better" Nym said as she led Harry out of the room.

"Well I do not believe that is how James and Lily would have liked for Harry to find out about his heritage, and I must admit that I am a little afraid that Harry is going to let his over caring nature prevent him from making the decision even if Nymphadora would let him, and I believe that she may be willing the Black family for genrations has been highly polygamous, so she is familiar with it, and without a doubt I believe that if he decides to go along with this then she will be his equal partner his Apha wife if you will. Let's just hope that Voldemort doesn't strike before Harry's ready." Sisius said.

"That old friend is exactly what I'm worried about" Albus replied with a sad shake of his head.

A/N: I appologize for the length of time since my last update I have went through three different computers and 9 defferent variations of this chapter, this was actually a plot bunny that came to me to get my readers involved a little in the story. I would like for you to review and tell me what you think Harry should do and what decision he should make. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not mine at all all I own is my mind and I'm leasing it to science

Chapter 4:

Tonks led Harry from the Headmasters office to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Eventhough she was a Ravenclaw she decided to eat with Harry so that she could get to know his friends, since she didn't have many of her own. As she sat at the Gryffindor table and pulled Harry into the seat beside her Harry began knocking his head repetedly into the table. He was still banging his head when Ron and Hermione walked iunto the Great Hall, upon seeing Harry obviously distressed they rushed over to him to see what was the matter.

"Harry, Harry what's wrong what happened?" Hermione asked trying to figure out what could have possibly gone wrong.

Ron meanwhile being his usual dense self was busy trying to figure out who the pink haired girl sitting beside his head banging friend was. Noticing their clasped hands he asked "who's your new friend Harry?"

"Urggh, Ron sometimes I swear you are so dense here is our best friend banging his head on the table and your worried about who his friend is" Hermione said beginning to fume.

"Bloody hell Mione, I was just trying to be friendly and try to take his mind off of his problems. No reason to try and bite my head off like that geez" Ron replied with a pout.

"Not to interupt your argument, but perhaps I should introduce myself, names Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, everyone but Harry just calls me Tonks cause I hate my name" Nym interjected.

"Nice to make your aquaintence Tonks, so if everyone besides Harry calls you Tonks what does Harry call you?" Hermione asked quizzically trying to figure out how and when Harry and Tonks got togetther.

With a deep blush Tonks replied to her question " He calls me his. Now as to your first question all that I can tell you is that he has had some rather shocking news today and it's taken alot out of him."

After a final thump Harry left his head lying on the table for a minute and slowly lifted it to look at his friends. "Hi guys" Harry said with a sheepish grin.

"Alright Mr. Potter spill. First I want to know what's happened to have you trying to break the table with your head. Second when did you and miss Tonks here happen, and Thirdly why do you look so happy and so miserable at the same time" Hermione blurted out all the questions she could think of right off of the top of her head.

"Whoa ok Hermione to answer your first question this morning, we shared a dream in which Voldemort" Harry shook his head as everyone within hearing range cringed at the name except for Hermione and Nym flinched at the mention of Voldemort, "as I was saying he continued we shared a dream in which Voldemort tried to kill her and I was able to stop him by intercepting the curse and then I was able to beat him even though it was only mentally and then I wasd called to the Headmasgter's office because apparently Sirius Black was innocent all along and lo and behold who do I meet there but the woman of my dreams" this comment caused Nym to blush again. "The answers to your second and third question are actually the same thing, but I can't tell you here too many people around who may hear."

"Ok Harry we can wait just so long as your ok" Ron said earning himself a glare from Hermione.

"Grrr." Hermione said as she stomped off.

Things progressed normally throughout the day with Harry barely managing to avoid Hermione asking him again. Unfortunately for Harry his luck ran out as she cornered him in the common room. "Ok Harry it's time for you to spill" she said.

"Alright but I need you to promise not to get mad at me ok?" Harry asked.

"I promise that unless you've done something incredibly stupid to get yourself expelled than I will not get mad at you" she promised with a smile.

"Well it turns out that I'm the heir of both families of the Merlin line which means that I either have to either except bondings with nine other families or lose my birthright, which is kind of hard to explain" Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh is that it I thought it was something new, oops" she said as she put her hand over her mouth.

"What do you know that your not telling me? Hermione it sounds to me like you already knew what I just told you and there's no way that you could know that" Harry said.

"Uh well you see the ting is uhhh" Hermione started to say as the room froze around her and the man that she met at the end of her previous life appeared before her.

"Just had to say something ddn't you miss Granger?" he asked.

"It slipped I didn't mean to say anything" Hermione said as she almost started to cry.

"Relax miss Granger it just so happens that you've done such a good job that Harry is actually now ahead of schedule and has already bonded to his soulmate, and is aware of his choice towards his destiny" the man said, "so since you seem to be so gifted at helping Harry get his life back on track that you are allowed to tell him about what happened before, however I must warn you in regards to his final destiny one of the biggest mistakes that you made was in forcing him to turn down what was rightfully his to take if he chose."

"But how could I have shared him with other women it just isn't right" Hermione said.

"In the muggle world where your parents are from thats right but this is the magical world things are different here you know that, but it's your unwillingness to accept that which will stop you from even now having a opart in that part of Harry's life" he said.

"But the one told me that Loving Harry was what caused the timeline to go wrong" Hermione complained.

"No what he said was that the way you loved Harry meaning your desiciion on how he would live his life did not allow him to have full access to his powers which led to his downfall and the doom of the world" he said.

"So he should have chosen to have all of those other women instead of being true to me?" Hermione asked.

"No that's not it at all, it's not a matter of being true or anything like that it is a matter of having the ability to make the choices that he has to that allow him to suceed at what he does without those choices his power is severely limited to what it could have been and that is what caused the result that happened" he said.

"Think on what I have gtold you and you will be able to help your friend to make the right decision, and listen to his mate she will also be a great help to you" he said as he dissapeared and the room came back to life.

"Hermione are you ok you spaced out there for a second?" Harry asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah I'm ok sorry about that, listen I have tio tell you something that may sound outrageous but I promise that it is the complete truth. I'm not the same Hermione that you have known, well physically I am but my mind and soul are from the future. You see we were married but because of some things that I had done we lost the final battle Voldemort took over and destroyed the wizarding world. You fought hard but I had not allowed you to be all that you were capable of and when you needed to be you weren't strong enough. Several years after your death I made a potion that would have placed me into a slowly lethal coma so that I could join you in the after life. Well there was an intervention and I was given the choice to be sent back tio try and make things right for you. Ron's rat scabbers was actually a wizard the one who betrayed your parents, this morning I turned him in to professor Dumbeldore in order to get Sirius freed. I had no idea that you would meet your soul-mate there but when I spaced out there for a few minutes I was talking to the one who intervened to stop me from drinking the p-otion and he told me that I could tell you about this because things moved faster than they expected. He also said that whatever help you needed I could give" she replied.

"Wow if anyone other than you were to tell me that I would never believe it but I know you Mione, and I know that you would never lie to me so it must be true" he said.

"Thanks for believing me Harry" she said, "and maybe if you decide to bond with these other women then perhaps you can find a place where can fit in."

"Maybe, if I agree to the bondings that is I honestly can't see my life anyway without you in it somehow" he said as he gave her a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek, "just give me some time to decide and of course Nym would have to agree first but if everything happens that way I'm sure that there will be a place for you."

A warm feeling filled Hermione as she heard these words, a feeling that she had not felt since the day he died in the prievious timeline she felt love in the knowledge that she may not have to lose him after all, there may be hope for her happiness yet.

While Harry and Hermione are talking in the fifth year Ravenclaw girl's dormitory a pink haired girl is having a dream.

"Hello Nymphadora" says a voice from behind her.

Nym turns to see a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and the same piercing green eyes as her Harry. "Lily" she says.

"Yes beloved of my son, I have been allowed to come to you in your dream to tell you a few things, first you must know that miss Granger will always hold a piece of Harry's heart, and it's not because he wants to be unfaithful to you it is merely because she formed the first bonds of love with him when she showed him kindness, also know that she loves him with all her heart but she will not make a move or try to interfere in anyway that would hurt Harry. Now I know that you are familiar with the more polygamous relationships that the wizarding world has so you should be able to help him come to understand. As a mother I woulod like nothing more than for my son to be able to just fall in love and then settle down and live a quiet peaceful life, however that does not appear to be in the cards, the last piece of information that I am able to give you are the names of the families use the information to research and help Harry make the right decision remember though that it has to be his decision. When I leave you will wake up and on your bed table will be a parchment these are the families. Farewell most beloved of my son until we meet again" Lily said as she dissapeared.

As Lily dissappeared Nym woke up and looked on her table sure enough there was a list there she opened it to find the names of eight families all but one of which she knew they were the Patils, Greengrasses, Parkinsonsons, Lovegoods, Delacours, Abbots, Bones's, and the Bells. "Well some of these are suprising" she said as she drifted back off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Various parts of the country and to a chateu in France letters were being sent out letting eight seperate families know that over a thousand years of waiting would finally be coming to an end. All eight letters had the same message.

A/N: Still looking for input as to whether or not Harry should bond with these women or not, also barring a severe change of mind the following paiorings will not take place HP/GW, HP/CC, and HP/ME. Review and let me know what yuou all think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter, no plot bunnies were permanetly harmed during the making of this chapter but a few did sustain minor injuries

Chapter 5:

Ar Delacour Manor in Orleans France, Jean Francis Dealcour had just sat down to breakfast when a letter came that would forever change his family wether for the good or the bad though he did not know.

"Anne Marie perhaps you should read this" he said to his wife as he handed her the letter.

As she took the letter from her husband she couldn't help but gasp as she read what it said.

Dear Monseur and Madame Delacour,

It is with great joy that I inform you that Lord Harry James Potter has become aware of his Ancestral birthright and while he has yet to decide as of yet wether he will accept or decline the offer of union to your family he has agreed to reach a decision by his birthday on July 31 of the upcoming year. I would encourage you to establish contact with young Lord Potter at your earliest convenience to hopefullly allow the best possible outcome for all parties involved. Lord Potter has been informed of your ancestry but has not yet been informed of your identities. Once again I encourage you to establish contact as soon as possible.

Yours truly;

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore

Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Well I never thought that it would happen to one of our girls but I couldn't be any happier for whichever he chooses" she said.

"I'm just not so sure about everything Anne Marie" Jean said.

"I know sweetheart but you have to understand that this is a part of our family and has been for over a thousand years, it is the fondest dream of every female in this family that she would be the one who would have the opportunity to restore the family name to prominence among the Veela community of the world. To be tied to the chosen one is an opportunity that we cannot let poass our daughters by, the only concern I have is which of our lovely daughters do we present before him or do we let him choose?" Anne Marie asked.

"How can you even suggest that we allow some boy to take our elkeven year old daughter" Jean said with just a hint of anger in his voice.

"Now Jean you have known since before the girls were born that one of them may eventually be bound to the heir of Merlin, it was one of the reasons why I love you so much because you said you were willing to allow our children this honor if they were chosen" Anne said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to upset you , and I haven't changed my mind I understand how important this is to you and the girls so I promise to support whatever decision you come too" Jean said with a sigh.

"I knew that you would do what was best for your daughters, but sometimes guilt is a powerful motivator" Anne said.

"You dirty minx, maybe I should be more worried about this poor young man he probably wouldn't be able to handle either of our daughters" Jean said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile at Parkinson Manor in Southern England the letter is recieved with slightly different results.

"Can you believe it Harry bloody Potter, the one responsible for for the dark lords downfall is the heir of Merlin. How can we expect him to be willing to overlook the tattoo on my arm to get him to even consider a union with out family? What have I done, what have I cost our family?" Albert Parkinson asked his wife Stephanie.

"Relax dear I'm sure that Lord Potter will be willing to forgive our mistakes and not hold them against our daughter, from what Pansy has told me he is never anything other than polite to her despite the fact that Malfoy and the others that she's forced to associate with are rude and hateful to him, so obviously he must have a big heart" Stephanie replied.

"I hope so, I can't even imagine having to tell Pansy that she lost her opportunity to bring honor back to our family because of what we had done in the past. Perhaps we should write Lord Potter a letter begging forgiveness for what we have done and maybe finally we can be free from the dark cloud that hangs over our families once proud name" Albert said.

"That's a good idea, I'll get started om the letter now and then all we can do is hope in the lords graciousness and forgiveness" Stephanie said as she began writing the letter that held the hopes fot a bright future for her daughter and her family.

Little did any of the eight families who had recieved letters know that even while they were reading them that the young man who held the futures of their families was having a very troubled nights sleep.

Harry finds himself lost in a thick grey mist. "I wonder where I am" Harry says to himself.

"You are in the land of nightmares young wizard" said aman who appeared from the mist wearing a black cloak and mask.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"You are here because I chose to bring you here so you can prove your worth" the man said.

"Who are you and why would I want or need to prove anything to you?" Harry asked.

"Confident little prick aren't you we'll have to change that but I do respect bravery and you are that so I will answer your questions. You can call me Dante, and you should prove yourself because your are potentially bound to two of my servants for the rest of eternity and no mere man can hope to abide with let alone control them" Dante said with a smirk.

"Your servants I don't understand, plus I don't want anyone to serve me I don't want that kind of control over anyone, I didn't ask for any of this I didn't ask for all these girls to be bound to me I may still not accept it happening and if I do then there will not be a master slave relationship, I will make things as pleasant as possible for these poor girls as well as myself. I mean it's not like any of these girls want to be in this mess any more than I do" Harry said.

Ha ha ha now that is funny. You really don't understand this situation at all do you" Dante asked.

"Not well enough to see any humor in it, as a matter of fact this is one of the least funny things I have ever been forced to endure" Harry said with just a touch of anger in his voice.

"Relax, there is no reason for us to fight. It's obvious to me that you just don't understand the situation fully. These girls and their families are servants that is what they were made to be if they are not bound to you and your house they will be bound to whoever has the most power that shows interest in them. You must remember that they are not human, though they may look and act human, they are other just as you are other. Mow in no way does this make them any less important, and I have no doubt that each and every one of them will find a place of importance in your heart. But before you will ever have a moments peace you need to come to terms with the fact that these girls will serve you whether or not you like it, and its not because you want it it's because it's who they are" Dante said.

"So what your saying is that in order to truly be happy these girls need to be with me?" Harry asked.

"Finally you seem to begin to understand how things are in the magical world" Dante said.

"Okay so what exactly do I need to do to prove myself worthy to you?" Harry asked.

"You've already taken care of the first part of proving yourself worthy by your willingness however misguided it may have been to place the imagined needs of others before yourself. Most other sentient magical beings whether wizard or other would have jumped at the opportunity to bond such powerful magical beings as absolute slaves to increase their own powers, while you on the other hand your number one concern was for what was in the girls best interests. As I said the first part of the test you passed, the second part is you need to come to terms with the situation that you find yourself in and that my young friend is slightly more difficult" Dante said.

"Well how can I accept the situation if I haven't even decided what I'm going to do about it yet?" Harry asked.

"I am not saying that you have to choose to accept the bonding of these girls. What I am saying is that you must come to terms with the fact that the final decision on this matter rests entirely on you, you cannot let the Headmaster or anyone else make this decision for you, and you also need to stop blaming yourself for what you did not have control over, unfortunately there is no easy way for this to happen so prepare to suffer hell until it sinks in " Dante said just before he disappeared.

As Dante disappeared the mist surrounding Harry began to swirl and morph until Harry found himself a spectator for the worst memory of his life. Harry watched as his mom and dad cooed over him and the feeling of love from them that Harry got from the scene melted his heart, as tears began to ran down his cheeks he heard the latch on the garden gate creek as someone opened it.

"Lily it's him take Harry upstairs" James said as he looked out the doors peephole. As Lily took baby Harry upstairs James began to cast spell after spell on the door to strengthen it and to try to protect his family. Harry saw the look of despair cross his father's face as he realized that Voldemort was tearing though the spells as fast as he could put them up, the look of resignation changed to one of determination as James made a solemn vow that he would protect his wife and son with his life if he had to.

"Bombarda" came a hissing voice from the other side of the door as it exploded into a fine powder..As the first death eater came through the door he fell as his head disappeared from well aimed reducto curse. One by one Voldemort sent in his followers to wear down James magical reserves he would take no chances with a noble pureblood, muggle loving fool though he was. As the last of his servants fell the dark lord himself stepped through the doorway.

"Ah Mr. Potter I see that we my followers and I are most unwelcome in your house. I have no desire to kill you, I only desire your son stand aside willingly and I may even allow you to keep your mudblood whore alive. Stand against me and I assure you your death will be most painful" Voldemort said with a condescending sneer.

"You think that you can come in here and demand that I sacrifice my son, that will never happen. You try what you will to me but I shall never beg and grovel at your feet, the name of the family Potter will triumph. If my death shall help in your downfall then so be it" as James finished speaking he spit directly in Voldemort's face. In the few seconds that Voldemort was stunned by what he had just done James pointed his wand at himself and whispered an ancient incantaition "Enim Amor Ego Pialculum Mei Omnis Is Ea id Commoror" as he finished his spell he stood proudly before the dark lord Voldemort with his wand gripped firmly in his hand but strangely pointed at the ground rather than at his enemy.

Harry was confues as to why his father would point his wand anywhere than at the monster before him as his mind worked on trying to work out the spell that his father had used. In the minutes that passed as Voldemort glared with pure unadultered hatred at James Potter, Harry's mind finally worked out the meaning of the spell, and he realized that what he was seeing was his father sacrificing himself to give his mother and him a chance, he realized that his father would not raise his wand to defend himself that he was relying on the ancient magic that was love to keep his family safe. It broke Harry's heart to realize that the sacrifice that his father made was for naught until suddenly a thought occurred to him, the sacrifice was not for nothing, the sacrifice was for him it helped allow him to survive. As he felt a small burden lift from his soul Harry vowed that he would become worthy of the sacrifice that his father had made.. He watched for nearly 10 minutes as Voldemort cast the cruciatus curse on his father and yet James never once cried out. He watched as his father struggled to his feet , watched the bolt of green slowly streak across the short distance as his father quietly whispered, Harry Lily I love you. A sad smiole graced his face as the bolt of death struck him and he fell dead to the ground. Yet something strange happened as he fell, a nearly invisible bolt of pure white energy left his body as the curse hit and headed up the stairs towards the second floor.

Voldemort let out a sickening cackle as his enemy fell to the floor "fool none can stand against me I Lord Voldemort shall rule the World and my word shall be law" he said. Then he knelt to take the wand of his latest victim a little trophy that he always enjoyed, the evidence of his might, only this time there was no wand. He was furuious where had it gone the little worm had, had his wand when he died so why was it now gone, no matter though he would claim the wand of the mudblood whore and he would take the brat's body and dump it at the cursed school where the old muggle loving fool stayed safe from his wrath, not yet had even he found a way to breach the wards on that school, one day soon though and he would then he would ensure that only the worthy were taught to use the precious gift of magic, and those not worthy would be slaughtered or kept as slaves. With a sneer he kicked the body of James Potter as he stood and stepped over it and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Harry's view changed and suddenly he was in the room with his mother. He saw the white bolt of energy come through the door and enter his mothers chest, his heart broke as tears silently made there way down he face as the realization of what had just happened seeped in. Her husband the only man that she had ever known was dead and all that stood between her baby and the monster that terrorized the wizarding world was her. She looked down at the baby cradled in her arms and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry my precious angel, I promise you that you will live tonight whatever the cost." As she finished speaking she laid him down on the bed wrapped in his favorite blanket and his stuffed Prongs with the lily soed on its breast and picked up her wand. Unaware of what exactly had transpired doewnstairs she too cast an ancient spell a spell that would ensure her son's survival even though it would mean her death, "Enim Mei Parvulus Ego Affero Omnis" she chanted as she pointed her wand at herself. As she finished her spell she turned to a crying baby Harry and began singing him a Welsh lullaby.

The sound of his mother singing to him momentarily brought a smile to Harry's face as he watched his younger self fall into a peaceful sleep. The smile was short lived however as the door to the room they were in was obliterated by a blasting hex.

Voldemort sneered at the mudblood looking down at her child. For a fraction of a second Voldemort felt sadness for the mother that he had never known, that quickly passed though as he judged that if whe was weak enough to have died than she did not deserve to be mourned. He knew the secret to success, plain and simple it was power, the one with the power would rule the world and no one had more power than he. "Stand aside foolish girl I'm only after the boy" he said.

"Not my baby she pleaded take me but leave my baby alone" she pleaded.

"Stand aside now and I may let you live" he lied knowing full well that he intended to kill her after she watched her child die.

"No please not Harry" she begged as she stood protectively over her only child.

"Fine have it your way then Avada Kedavra" he laughed as the green bolt struck its target and she fell to the ground. "Ah little baby Potter tonight you die and noone sha'll ever stand in my way again" Once more he raised his wand and pointed it at the infants head "Avarda Kedavra" Once more the green bolt sped towards it's target.

Harry cried as he watched the bolt come towards his younger self, as he watched the bolt make contct he awaited for the magic to rebound as he has been told had happened. What he saw shocked and surprised him, he watched his younger self go silent and still as the sickening green bolt made contact with his head. He watched and waited for nearly a minute with nothing happening until he saw two colored energy blurs arise from his mothers body, the first pink and the second white. They swirled together for a moment in the air merging and expanding before splitting apart again one went back into her body and the second entered young Harry. Harry watched as the house began to shake and suddenly a wave of green energy tore from the spot where the killing curse had struck him he watched as Voldemort's body was disintigrated by the immense magical energy, he watched silently waiting for the explosion that he knew occurred. What he saw though shocked him more than anything that he had ever seen, he saw his mom's chest rise and fall once, twice, three times and then the scen went white as the house exploded.

Harry found himself back in the grey mist with Dante standing before him.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing you bastard?" Harry screamed.

"Whoa easy there what's all the yelling about?" Dante asked.

"Like you didn't know making my mom's chest move like she was still alive. Your sick, how could you do that?" Harry asked as tears started to run freshly down his cheeks.

Dante was stunned he knew that what Harry had just seen was what his magic had seen as well as his physical memories, even Dante himself didn't know what it was that Harry saw only that it was the absolute truth. "Harry I give you my word that I changed nothing about the memory or memories that you endured, only you know what you have just seen that is the magic of this place it will show you the entirety of your worst memories some is what you have physically seen and the rest is what your magic saw for you. If you said that you saw your mother's chest move then that means that your mother is or at least was alive at that point, that is something that you should investigate for yourself. Now did you learn anything from your experience?" Dante asked.

"Yeah actually now I understand that I am not responsible for what everyone else does. I am however responsible for the affects of my own actions and decisions. I am me I cannot be anyone else, to try is to disrespect the sacrifice that was made for me. My parents would have wanted for me to be happy to be myself and that is who I intend to be. I don't know why but I believe you when you say that what I saw was real and I will try to uncover the truth"" Harry said as he stretched out his hand to Dante.

"You learn quickly young Lord Potter perhaps you will be worthy after all but only time will tell. Take this" Dante said as he handed Harry a ring "use it should you agree to the bonding it will confirm the compatibility of any additional women that you may choose to bond, it will also reveal deception in anyone that you speak too or deal with they will be compelled to tell you the whole truth to the best of their knowledge and ability, I must warn you however to use this if and only if you intend to follow through with the ancestral bondings, consider it a bonding gift if you will, hut use of it is a magically binding agreement to bond any compatible women who are willing. Now our time is up here you must return to your body now remember only use the ring if you decide to accept the bondings" Dante said as Harry disappeared.

"Was that really a wise decision to give him that ring you know that the last time it was worn by one of his kind the magical world was almost destroyed by the war that erupted" a voice said from the darker shadows of the grey mist.

"Yes All-Father I am sure that giving him the ring was the right decision it is after all his by rights, his ancestor left it behind willingly when he chose to live amongst the mortals and none of us have the power to claim it as our own. I believe that he is the one who will return the world to the old ways, and if not it will certainly make things more interesting than they have been" Dante said as he knelt on one knee before the man on the crystal throne.

"An eternity as a practical joker, will you ever grow up? Never mind don't answer that" the man said as he shook his head.

Harry awoke from his sleep "whoa that was a weird dream" Harry said as he sat up, then he realized that he had something in his hand. He opened his hand to find a ring made of white gold with a blood red jewel and a sideways Cancer Zodiac symbol in relief in the stone, "well better put this up " he thought to himself as he slipped the ring into his pocket. "Today is going to be an interesting day."

A/N:2: Well another chapter up I hope you like please review and let me know how I can make my story better for you the reader. As always I am still looking for advice as to whether or not Harry should bond the women so far all reviews have been positive in that regards so assuming that it goes that way are there any particulat pairings in adition to those I have already listed also which of the Patil or Delacour sisters or both review let me know I write for the enjoyment of my readers help me to help you. Peace Out.

Enim Amor Ego Pialculum Mei Omnis Is Ea id Commoror - for love I sacrifice my all so she remain

Enim Mei Parvulus Ego Affero Omnis - For my child I give all'I apologize for my atrocious Latin grammar I took quite a few languages in school but latin was not one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still not mine

A/N 2: Much different chapter 6

Chapter 6: Questions asked and questions answered

Harry made his way down the stairs after taking his shower with various thoughts running through his head the predominate of which was whether or not that it was possible that his mother was still alive and if she was then where was she.

"Hey Harry" Hermioone said as he entered the common room, "is Ron up yet?"

"Morning Mione. Nope the lazy bum is still srill asleep. IU can go and wake him up if you want" Harry replied.

"No that's okay I actually needed to talk to you and your Nymmie after breakfast if that's ok with you of course" Hermione replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that anything is wrong, but well it would just be best if we had this discussion with your Nymmie" she replied with a slight pout.

"Well come on then let's go find her so you can get whatever it is off of your chest. I can tell that your hurting and I know that it's my fault but I don't know what to do to help. You know that I would do anything for you that's within my power to do" Harry said as he walked out of the portrait hole with Hermione beside him.

"Harry my sweet darling luv, that is exactly what the problem is though, what she wants from you is something that she knows she could never ask" Tonks said as she met them in the hall outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"How do you know how I feel or what I want? Hermione asked.

"I know because I was visited, last night while I was asleep by a very wise red head who explained to me that you would always hold a piece of Harry's heart for as long as you desired it. She also explained to me that despite your desires that you would never do anything to hurt Harry. So we have to decide what are we going to do how are we going to share him?" Tonks asked.

"Share me what, hold on a second what's going here on don't I get a say in any of this?" Harry asked.

"Nope sorry luv, anybody else you get a say about but I will not let your sense of extreme nobility hurt us by refusing something that you really need or even just really want" Tonks said.

"But, I don't want to be unfaithful to you. I know we've only been together a short while but I find it impossible to imagine not having you. I would not risk us for anything in the world. How can you even be considering what your talking about? I thought you loved me" Harry said while tears began running down his cheeks.

Tonks wrapped her arms arond Harry and held him as she tried to explain what she wanted and what she knew in her heart he needed. "Harry sweetheart I do love you I love you more than you can imagine, and that's why you have to do this, I know it's not what you think you want but I know it my heart it's what you need. If it came down to it I know that you could live a happy content life without accepting the bonding of the women that are your ancestral right, but tell me honestly could you see yourself living your life without Her, luv I know your heart, when we bonded everything became available to me just as you can see and know how I feel if you try. So please luv I beg you don't cripple yourself, don't try to live with a part of your heart missing. If your final answer is no then I will accept it and I will support you as best I can because I love you."

Hermione stood there listening to Tonks with tears streaming down her face, as she heard Tonks plead for Harry to not cut her out of their lives she realized just how much of a mistake she had made. Although she had known all along what love was only now did she truly understand just what love really was. She had loved and in fact did still love Harry with her whole heart and every ounce of her magic, she knew that she would never be complete without him,deep within her heart she felt a stirring, a feeling that she had only briefly felt in gthe previous life when she first got together with Harry. She realized with a shock that the feeling was the part of Harry that he had willingly given her when he proclaimed his undying love for her. She thought for a minute as to what she should do should she try and find a way to relinquish the bond that this Harry had not willingly given her, should she selfishly cling to the little piece of him that she had and try to content herself with that, or should she show Harry just how much she loved him. Deciding that the first was not at all desirable to do and neither the second or the third would she be able to force herself to do without his consent, she did the only thing that occured to her that would show how she felt. She Hermione Granger, who valued the freedom of all beings above all else knelt on the floor in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see her, and in memory from a book that she had read on ancient traditions bowed her head and raised her crossed wrists to him.

"Mione what are you doing?" Harry asked as he looked at his best friend knelt before him.

"Luv she's proving to you how much she loves you. It's an ancient rarely used ritual in which a male or female seeking a courtship offer themselves as a slave so that they can prove their worth to their master and possible eventual mate. Unfortunately I don't think that she understands fully exactly shat she has done here, by offering herself as a slave if you were to turn her down then anyone whose magic could overpower hers could lay a legally binding claim to her" Tonks replied.

"Harry if you will not love me then at least allow me to serve you master" Hermione said.

"Why would you do this to yourself Mione why would you do it to me?" Harry asked.

"I had to, it's the only way I could think of being with you, I know that you'll never love me like I love you, but for me your it there could never be another who could ever complete me" Hermione said as tears ran down her cheeks from fear that he would refuse her. Tonks obviously did not understand how methodical Hermione was in her research, she actually knew full well the full effects that would occur if Harry refused her.

Hermione's conviction in her words on top of what Tonks had told him caused him to stop and evaluate the situation before he made a decision in haste that could seriously mess things up.Meanwhile Elsewhere ...

Lucius Malfoy was enjoying the services of one of the many unfortunate young women who had came into his possession because of some debt or other fault that their families owed him or his family when his left arm began to tingle. He glanced down at it only to realize that the mark of his lord and master that had for so long been almost too faint to be discernible wasmonce agin filling in with the deathly black and green that it was intended to be. He thought that at some point that thte Dark Lord would return, although secretly deep down were thoughts and feelings that he knew he sould never share with anyone. In his mind he knew that Malfoy's were meant to rule not to be followers though he had learned early in his service to the dark that Voldemort would never truly share power, that no matter how much athority they thought that they had that the Voldemorts followers would always be that followers, so secretly he had hoped to himself that the Potter brat had actually suceeded in killing Voldemort so that he could take his rightful place as ruler of the wizarding world. So during the twelve years that his lord had beena absent Lucius had worked hard to make an empire for himself in order to begin his journey to take his righful place as ruler of Magical Britain.

The girl who was servicing Lucius was unaware that he had stopped paying attention to her ministrations which she expertly performed in order to avoid the punishment that came from failing to please lord Malfoy. She became aware however when her head was yanked form his lap where she had been servicing him by her hair and thrown to the floor.

Lucius snarled at the woman whom he had just deposited in the floor. "What are you staring at whore?" he asked with a conesending sneer in his voice.

The surprised woman began to stutter and tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to give a response that would not lead to her being tortured and possibly even killed, "nn-nothing my Lord."

"Get up off of the ground and go find my wife tell her to bring her sister and meet me here" "quickly now hurry up" he said, as she turned around and started out the door Lucius pointed his wand at her back and with as much hatred and malice as he could muster cast the cruciatus curse on her.

Several minutes later after he had released her from the curse unabloe to stand she drug herself down the hallway towards the mistresses room hopefully if she was able to quickly complete her assignment then she thought that she may avoid any more torture today although she was not very hopeful. Elsewhere...

In a dark void a pair of green eyes open with a groan. "Where am I?" a trembling female voice asked.

"My child you are between" a voice spoke to her.

"Between where and where is my baby?" she asked as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"You are between here and there, now and later, possible and impossible. This place exists for those who find themselves for whatever reason unable to remain where they belong" the voice said.

"Where is my child?" the girl asked.

"Your child is safe he is preparing to embark upon a journey that will aloow him to achieve his destiny" the voice said.

"When can I see him?" she asked with the slightest touch of hope in her voice that Harry might actually be ok.

"You will be reunited with your son soon young Lily first though you must listen" the voice said.

"I'll do whatever you want she said all that I want is to be able to see my precious son" Lily Potter cried.

"That is very good the sooner that we complete what we have to do then the sooner that you will be reunited with him" the voice said. "First though before we begin do you have any questions about the last twelve years."

"Twelve years" she said stunned, her precious baby had been without her for twelve years. Her heart broke as she realized that her son whom she still remembered clearly as a baby was in fact almost grown, she cried over the missed birthdays and christmases, over all of the missed Trick or treats. It was as she had this thought that her memories returned of what had happened just a little before midnight on halloween twelve years before. She remembered the heart wrenching sadness as the link that she had shared with James since the day of their wedding was severed and she knew that he was dead. The feeling of hopelessness as she knew there was nothing she could do to protect her baby, when suddenly she remembered something that she had read in one of the books in the Potter family library about a spell that through a sacrafice could cause a subvertment of the laws of magic. It was with this thought that she decided that she would willingly sacrafice herself for her baby, and how with a strong heart she stood before the most feared wizard i n the history of the world, strong in the belief that the sacrifice she made would allow her baby to live.

"I'm dead?" she whispered to herself halfway between a question and a statement.

"Not quite the Voice" replied.

"But I must be" she found herself starting to argue "no one can survive the killing curse. and I remember Voldemort hitting me with it."

"That my child is a rather long story to explain rest assured however that you are not dead, nor technically are you alive as of this moment. In order to understand this you must understand how the killing curse works" the voice said.

"What's to understand it kills you. It seems perfectly simple to me" she replied.

"Ah, fair point but how does it kill you is the question" the voice said.

"I don't know" she replied hanging her head in shame at the lack of knowledge that she thought wouls keep her from her baby boy.

"There is no reason to be ashamed child, for no one who currently walks the Earth has the knowledge either., Not even the illustrious Albus Dumbeldore who has come to understand more of the secrets of the Universe than any other mortal man in the last thousand years" the voice said. "The curse kills without fail and yet leaves behind no mark, no damage either internal or external is caused and yet death occurs in an instant."

Lily pondered for a moment what would cause a body to die instantly without causing any kind of damage whatsoever when she stumbled across what she thought might be the answer. "The soul, it kills the soul" she blurted out.

"Close very close, however it is not possible to kill a soul. since you have came so close to reasoning the answer for yourself I will tell you the first part of what happens and then you will have to figiure the rest out yourself before you can be sent back" the voice replied.

"Please help me to understand, I just want to see my baby" she cried in frustration.

"The death curse seperates the soul from the body entirely, instantly which is what causes the actual death it is possible for a body to linger on the verge of life without a soul if it is removed slowly" the voice said. "Now there is something important that you must tell your son when you return however I am not allowed to tell you what it is it is up to you to figure out on your own.

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the previous chapter seven I've spent the last month plus figuring out exactly where I want to go with this story and realized that the latter part of the chapter was not in the direction that I wanted to head. Hopefully I still have a few fans left and can maybe regain a few of those that I may have lost, as always please review new updates should be up every saturday for a couple weeks chapters 8-13 are much longer than the previous chapters, have the hand written rough drafts finished just need to get them typed and I can only type about 1500 words a day without getting cross eyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
A/N:not mine

Nymmie led Harry and Hermione to an unused classroom so that they could work out an agreement without the entire rest of the student body being aware of what was going on.

"Harry please I'll do whatever you ask of me, just please don't cast me aside. I'll clean your house do your dishes and laundry, I'll even allow you to use my body in any manner that you desire" Hermione cried as she knelt at his feet with her head bowed.

With a deep sigh and a frustrated look at his girlfriend that clearly said why me Harry asked "what exactly would I have to do if I decide to accept the offer that Mione has made?"

"Well" Nymmie began explaining "first is the claiming which can be done in public or private, second you have to perform the marking in public, then you have a minimum six month servitude period, I say minimum because if you as the master so chose then it would last indefinitely."

"Isn't there a way to release her earlier than six months?" Harry asked though he dreaded the answer.

"Unfortunately no the magic that enforces the slave oath takes six months before it becomes breakable" Nym replied with a frown.

"What did you mean by marking, and why doies it have to be in public?" Harry asked.

"Well traditionally the master would use a magical branding Iron to mark the slave a his property, the other commonly used method is four piercings bearing the master's magical signature" Nymmie replied.

"I don't think that I could brand anyone especially Hermione, I suppose that the piercings wouldn't be too painful for her" Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Painful probably not but most definitely embarassing" Hermione said in a meek voice.

"Ok apparently I'm missing something here. Why sould getting your ears pierced be embarrassing?" Harry asked confusedly.

As Harry finished talking Nym burst out laughing while Hermione turned a very deep shade of red. After several minutes of laughing Nym finally calmed down enough to explain to Harry what he had missed "Harry luv it's not her ears that are pierced."

Harry stood there for several minutes with a stunned expression on his face when suddenly a thought occured to him, a thought that made him blush a red deeper than any Weasly as the thought of a very naked Hermione before him with piercings being placed in both nipples and one in her nether regions. "I thought you said that there were four Nym I can only think of three" he said.

Nym cocked her eyebrow up as she noticed the bulge inside Harry's pants and replied "and luv I think that it's quite obvious which three you thought of."

"What do you mean" he replied and then he followed her line of sight to the obvious erection in his pants, which caused him to blusj even deeper, "Oh god I can't believe that just happened" he stammered out as his blush reached a level that shouldn't have allowed enough bloodflow to fill his erection yet did not diminish even slightly..

"Ok even of this let's get back on topic here luv to answer your next question as for why it has to be done publicly it's because it is highly doubtful that she would be marked where it can be seen on a daily basis so there must be witnesses that the tradition has been met." Nym continued.

"Oh my god you mean I either haver to permanently scar Hermione or she has to be naked in front of I don't know how many people.

"Oh it's not that many luv" Nym replied, then in a barely audible whisper added "just the Wizengamot, the chief elders of the goblin nation and, the Minister of Magic."

"Oh is that all?" Harry asked as he proceeded to pass out.

"Men" Nym said with exasherbation.

"Yeah but at least he's our man" Hermione said with a smile.

"Speaking of that Hermione I hope that you know that if Harry didn't love you as much as he does then he would probably hate you right now for what you are going to put him through" Nym said.

"I know, believe me if I could have thought of any other way to to have been a part of his life like I needed then I would never have done this" Hermione said as she started to cry.

"Calm down precious, Harry wouldn't want you to be upset, trust me everything will work out fine I promise that there is no way that Harry will turn you down, I assure you that he loves you as much as you love him" Nym said with a smile.

"Oh Nym think you so much for helping me" Hermione said as she rushed to give the oder girl a hug and found herself unable to resist the urge to place a soft kiss upon the other girls lips. Of course this was the moment when Harry had decided to wake up and the sight of his girlfriend and best friend or possibly even girlfriends kissing was too much for his limited bloodflow and he proceeded to lose conciousness again.

Meanwhile in a mansion in southern England...

"You summoned me Lucius" Narcissa said with barely contained disdain.

"Yes I did, I want for you to summon your sister and reinforce the compulsion spells on her" Lucius demanded.

"But you promised that you would let her live in peace now that the Dark Lord is gone" Narcissa complained.

"Does it look like he's gone" Lucius asked as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and exposed the darkened and pulsing mark on his forearm. "Now go and do as your told and so help me if you fail me it will be the last thing you do that I promise you.

"As you command Lucius" Narcissa said as she made her way quickly from Lucius's presence and returned to her room to write a letter to her precious sister.

Dear Bella,  
My beloved sister listen very carefully to what I tell you now, the Dark Lord is returning Lucius's mark has returned almost to the form of before the Dark Lords defeat. Lucius commanded me to have you return to the mansion and reinforce the compulsion spells originally placed on you on the eve of your wedding. He has never discovered that you are currently free from the control of the dark. This is how things must remain so I beg you go to Andi, tell her what happened to you, also you must insure that Dumbeldore is told about the Dark Lords return. Remember always dear Bella that I love you, Lucius told me that if I failed him then he would kill me and I have no doubt for once of his sincerity, so in all likelyhood this will be the last time we are able to communicate, oh if only Sirius were free then maybe there would be a chance, nevertheless all that matters is that you stay safe, remember dear sister that you are loved.  
Yours always,  
Sissy

After finishing her letter Narcissa took her wand and slashed an X in the air causing a blue and green phoenix to appear, "take this to my sister Bella" she told the phoenix as she placed a galleon in the pouch on the birds leg. With a flash of fire the phoenix was gone. "Stay safe Bella" she whispered as she sat at her desk waiting for her punishment that she knew was coming.

Meanwhile in between...

"You have done very well my child, the time of your return is nearly at hand" the voice said.

"Thank you elder. How long have I been here it feels like years yet I know that it can't have been that long?" Lily asked.

"Very perceptive child though it has been two years here not even a full day has passed in the mortal realm since you awakened to us. We have taught you all that we are able, now we just must wait for your son to be able to call you" the voice said.

"How long will that take?" Lily asked.

"We know not the exact time that he shall call you only that when the time is right you will feel his call and will return to him Now you must have patience child."

"Yes elder, would you like to play another game of Wizards chess?" Lily asked.

"Very well child perhaps this time I will actually when one" the voice said.

Meanwhile back in a remote cabin somewhere in the mountains...

A sad looking woman is sitting at a table, thoughts of the fun that she used to have with her sisters and her cousin Sirius dancing through her head. She jumped in fright when a phoenix unexpectedly appeared in front of her. She knew that only Sissy would send her a letter by phoenix mail and she hoped that everything was ok. Piocking up the letter after the phoenix dissappeared she began to read as a sense of dread settled into her stomache at the thought of what would happen to her sister if she wasn't able to save her. Gathering up all of her courage Bellatrix Lestrange prepared to do the toughest thing she has ever done. With a twist and a pop she was gone.

Tonks residence...

Andromeda Tonks and her favorite cousin Sirius Black were sitting in the parlor drinking tea when the pop of an unexpected apparition caused them both to draw their wands and point them at the intruder.

Bella appeared in the Parlor of her sisters house and the first thing that she noticed was a pair of wands pointed a t her, the second thing that she noticed was that the man holding the second wand was none other than her best friend growing up Sirius Black. "Siri?" she asked unbelievingly.

"How dare you show your face in my house Bella, leave now" Andromeda spat at her sister.

"Please listen Andi. Dark Lord returning tell Albus, save Sissy" Bella said as she started to cry.

"Somethings not right here Andi, she seems more like the Bella that we knew growing up then the heartless monster that followed Voldemort" Sirius said.

"Could it be true? Bella what happened to you" Andi asked.

"I sorry for what I did, couldn't help it, made to hurt people not want be bad want Siri" Bella managed to get out through her tears.

"Did someone hurt you Bella" Sirius asked.

"Yes bad man hurt Bella, momma put Spell on night before wedding cause Bella be obedient slave while stay Virgin, did not think Bella smart enough to do what supposed to on her own. Bad man hurt Bella on wedding night but not have sex to keep curse intact, turned Bella over to Dark Lord next day. Dark Lord use Bella as Sex toy for new recruits only not allow vaginal intercourse to keep Bella under control. When Potter boy survive Bella become free Sissy protect Bella keep her safe. Now Dark ord is returning and Lucius want Bella put back under Spell. Cissy risk life to save Bella again tell Bella to find Andi and tell her. Said bad man Lucius would kill her if she failed him, not want Cissy killed,Cissy do so much for Bella, Bella go back to bad men to save Cissy" Bellatrix said.

"No Bella, you will not go back to them ever, we will figure out someway to save Cissy" Andi said.

"Andi, stay here with Bella I'm going to go and save Cissy, and see if I can't get Bella cleared at the ministry" Sirius said.

"No Siri, to dangerous, not want to lose you again" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Sirius's waist.

"Don't worry Bella I promise I'll never let you go this time" Sirius said as he kissed bella on the forehead. A quick spin later and Sirius was gone to where neither Andi nor Bella knew.

(Gringotts Banks) Diagon Alley, London England...

Sirius Black appeared in the Atrium of Gringotts London and headed straight to the only empty teller available.

"May I help you sir" the unknown goblin asked with an obvious taste of disdain in his voice.

"Yes you may kind Goblin I desire to speak to the goblin in charge of the Black accounts" Sirius said.

"Right away Lord Black" the goblin replied once his magic verified whom he was speaking to, "Master Ghishnank is in his office waiting on you sir whenever your ready."

"May your enemies blood and your gold both run freely and without end" Sirius said in the traditional goblin departure as he turned and walked away.

As Sirius left the goblin breathed a sigh of relief that he survived that encounter it's not often that a goblin get away with insulting one of the banks premier families, but thankfully Lord Black seemed much more generous than the previous Lords.

As Sirius entered Master Ghishnank's office the old goblin rose to his feet and with a smile filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. "Welcome Lord Black, how may Gringotts be of service to you today.

"Simply put I would like to claim my position of the official head of the house of Black, there is some business that I desperately need to take care of that only the head of family Black can handle" Sirius said.

"Ah let me guess Lord Black the matters of the marriages of two of your female cousins, one Narcissa Black nee Malfoy, and the other one Bellatrix Black nee Lestrange" the goblin said.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"Because we at Gringotts are aware whenever a contract is broken and neither Lucius Malfoy, nor Rudolphus Lestrange kept their sides of the contracts thus necesitating that the contracts be dissolved, which of course takes an official decree from the head of the family of the ofended party in both of these cases that would be the Black family. So if you would just place this ring on your finger you can easily take care of your business and Gringotts will insure that what is rightfully yours will be returned to you as soon as goblinly possible" the goblin said with a feral grin as he handed Sirius the Black signet ring.

As Sirius slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his right handhe felt a great sense of authority descend upopn him and with a loud voice much different than his own declared, "I Sirius Black head of the Family Black one of the 14 original families declare the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black to be null and void and demand that all monies and properties supplied as a dowry be returned immediately to the Family Black, so mote it be. I Sirius Black head of the Family Black one of the original 14families declare the marriage of Rudolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black be null and void and that all monies and properties given as dowry be returned immediately to the family Black, so mote it be."

A/N 2:ok this is the end of the shorter chapters and things are about to get a lot faster paced thanks for reading and of course reviews are always welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N: Not Mine

A/N: This chapter contains a few incidents of female/female relations nothing graphic in this chapter but that may change

Sirius was momentarily unsettled at the sight of the grinning goblin before him, and teh laughter was a bit disturbing in itself.

"Don't be alarmed lord Black we here at Gringott's love nothing more than to be of service to our clients, especially those who have always dealt well with us, and even though the relations with the bast few generations of Blacks has been less than fulfilling overall the Black's treatment of goblins has been quite well in the past, so anything that we can do for you we will happily do" Grishnank told him.

"Thank you very much Master Grishnank, I appreciate all that Gringott's has done for me in the past and I look forward to many more years of fruitful partnership ahead. But for right now I must be on my way" Sirius said.

"Well actually Lord Black since you are here it has come to the attention of Gringott's that you are desirous to take over as guardian of one Harry James Potter, your legal godson according to the wishes of his parents the late James Potter and Mrs Lily Potter, you need to make the decision as to how much of his inheritence you wish for him to have access to. Headmaster Dumbeldore allowed him access to the minimum of one hundred thousand galleons anually in his trust account refilled on his

birthday, as it stands now he will inherit one half of the Potter fortune on his 16th birthday and recieve the status as head of the Potter family on his 17th birthday. He has to this date spent a total of 10,745 galleons which leaves an available 1,289,255 galleons available any portion of which you may allow him to spend or you may leave him withwith the 96,500 that he still has available in his trust" the goblin told him.

"Wait, hold on what, why does he only recieve half of the Potter estate instead of the entirety?" Sirius asked.

"Well, according to our records Mrs Lily Rosemarie Evans Potter is currently alive" Grishnank replied. " We are as of yet unable to determine how she has managed to survive or where she is currently located but her portion of the will has not released itself which as you know is done immediately upon the confirmed death of the client which says beyond a shadow of a doubt as far

as the Goblin Nation is concerned that Lady Potter is still alive somewhere."

"Well my life just keeps getting wierder and wierder first my cousin Bellatrix who everyone was sure had turned evil shows

up talking about having been controlled, and now your telling me that my godsons mother is still alive, what else could possibly

happen?" Sirius asked.

"Well we do still need for you to decide how mch of mr. Potters money that he will have access to, and then we have another matter of some importance that needs to be addressed as soon as possible" Grishnank replied.

"Well Lily would want him to be conservative with his money but James would want him to have a good time and since it will refill with a new 100,000 on his birthday then I suppose that it wouldn't hurt for him to have all of it. Now what is this urgent business that we have to complete I'm kind of in a hurry to get to the ministry and try to get Bella cleared." Sirius said.

"Well speaking of miss Black, this directly concerns her so if you will wait just one moment then I will have her retrieved, and we can get on with business" Grishnank replied.

As Grishnank was speaking a goblin came into the office leading an obviously scared Bella.

"Siri" Bella said as she ran and threw her arms around Sirius. "Goblins come and scare Bella, said Bella have come to bank or be in trouble."

"It's ok Bella I promise I won't let anybody hurt you again" Sirius said as he rubbed Bella's back.

"Lord Black I appologize for miss Black being unnecisarily being frightened, I assure you that it was mereluy overzealousness and not meant in anyway to be a threat to you or yours. But it was of the utmost importance that you both be present for this" Grishnank responded.

"Very well I will withold my anger until I decide if it is worthwhile or not, now Master Grishnank if you would be so kind as to explain what is going on I would greatly appreciate it" Sirius said.

"Well this will be kind of a long explanation as it requires a bit of a back story. On the fourth of April,4 1959 a girl was born by with the name of Bella Sienna. She was born in Milan Italy to a young pure blood couple by the name of Josef and Issabela Sienna, who were third cousins of Orion Black, previous head of the family Black. Three days after her birth a contract was signed that would serve the purpose of reuniting the two branches of the house of Black together. It was a betrothal contract that would marry the first available son of the Black family to the first available daughter of family Sienna. A few weeks laterand the Sienna's were killed in an accident that left minor damage to young Bella, that would forever hinder her mental abilities. Now there are options to help with that situation such as spells and potions that woulod allow for temporary use of the childs full faculties which and were

used. The child was taken and placed with her closest available relatives, which since Orion and Walpurga were out of the country on vacation at the time meant that she went to his brother and his wife. They officially adopted young Bella and changed her name to Bellatrix Sienna Black. Things went normally through out school young Bellatrix was kept supplied of the potions that she would

need to be able to live a modicum of a normal life, however the potions were far from cheap and that led to her adoptive parents selling young Bella into an illegal marriage. Now that the situation has been resolved we come to the issue at hand, that being the marriage contract between yourselves. Now you do not have to fulfill the letter of the contract as it was written as a open contract meaning that if either party was desirous it could be voided, but only if the people mentioned are the ones who want to cancel it" Grishnank said.

"Mr. Goblin sir are you saying that Siri and I were sposed to be married, not the bad man that hurt Bella?" Bellatrix asked the goblin.

"That is correct miss Black, or more accurately miss Sienna, if the two of you so desire than the possibility still exists for the marriage to take place" Grishnank replied.

"Do you need the answer today, Master Grishnank?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all Lord Black we at Gringotts merely wanted to let you know of the existence of the contract should you so desire to complete it, or cancel it" Grishnank replied.

"Very well then we will discuss the issue once we have the time and once a decision is reached we will let Gringotts know" Sirius replid.

"We leave now Siri?" Bella asked as she took Sirius' hand.

"Yes Bella we're going back to Andi's and then I have to go to the Ministry to try and get your name cleared" Sirius replied.

"Bella want stay with Siri" she said.

"I promise everything will be ok Bella, and after I get done at the ministry then we will discuss the Betrothal contract" Sirius said as he hugged Bella and apperated them from the Gringotts' lobby back to Andromeda's house.

Meanwhile in between...

"My child it is time for you to prepare to go back remember all that you have learned here and always be willing to give advice when asked, but you must allow him to live his own life. Just show him all of the love and support that you can and he will do fine" the voice said.

"As you will my lord. Is it possible that I shall ever return?" Lily asked.

"Yes my child when the time is right you and your mates, both old and new will walk freely through the halls of your father while your beloved son shall live in peace with his family and children" the voice replied.

"Can you tell me now father how he shall overcome" Lily asked.

"My child you kinow that even if I were to tell you that you woulod forget before you finished your return. Now I will have the Valkyrie take you to the portal to Earth, remember when you feel his call just think of going to him and it shal be so" the voice replied.

"Thank you father Odin, I will always strive to be worthy of this second chance that I have been given" Lily said as she followed the Valkyrie out the front door.

"You are very lucky to be able to return I hope you know that" the Valkyrie told Lily as they were walking to the portal.

"I know believe me and even if it were onlym for a day to be able to see my baby again would be well worth it" Lily replied.

"Here we are all you have to do is wait for him to call and then step into the portal, whatever you do do not enter the portal before he calls or your soul will be forever lost" the Valkyrie told her as she turned and headed back towards the Hall of Odin.

Meanwhile back in the Hallowed Halls of Hogwarts...

"Harry luv wake up" Nym said as she lifted Harry's head into her lap.

"Nymmie what happened? Where am I and how did I get here?" Harry asked.

"Eh, well you see the thing is" Nym started unable to figure out just how to tell Harry.

"Oh my god it's real I thought it was just a dream" Harry said.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I never should have done what I did, it's just the thought of living withour you scared the crap out of me, and I tend to panic a little when I get scared" Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Calm down Mione, I may not be happy with how this came about, but it happened and there is nothing that we can do about it. Plus it won't be that bad you are my best friend and I really can't see myself living without you either so if it's what you really want then, I will accept your offer to be my slave, until such time as I am able to allow to become my girlfriend and one day one of my wives" Harry said.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said as she wrapped Harry in a crushing hug.

"Mione can't breath" Harry said after a minuted in Hermione's death hug.

"Yay now that we got that taken care of then can we please go to breakfast I am very hungry" Nym said with a smile.

"Alright let's go eat ladies" Harry said as he took Nym on his left arm and Hermioone on his right and led them to the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, Mione" Ron said when they sat at the Gryffindor table to eat. "Professor Mcgonnagal was by earlier looking for you and and Hermione, said that the Headmaster wanted to see you as soon as you are done eating in his office, the password is sherbert lemon. By the way is there a reason why you are treating Hermione the same way that you treat your girlfriend?"

"Well yeah you see" Hermione started when Harry interupted her.

"Ron the thing is that the three of us have decided to have a relationship together" Harry said hoping that Ron would be mature enough to not explode in jealousy.

Ron after momentarily impersonating a fish just stared blankly ahead without offering any response of any sort.

"Ron are you ok mate? Look I understand that this may be a shock to you but we want for you to be happy for us" Harry said.

"Happy, you want me to be happy, that is going to take a lot of work, I mean you did just tell me that you are with the girl who I wanted to spend my life with. Look I know that I can be a jealous prat at times but this is going to take some getting used to, I promise that I will try to keep calm about everything, but I can't guarantee that I won't ever have moments where the jealousy will flare

up but I prom ise that I will try" Ron said as he extended his hand towards Harry.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione said as she gave him a friendly hug.

Meanwhile in the dungeons...

"Daphne, did you feel, the master has awoken and soon we will be able to join him" Pansy told her friend with a rare smile

on her face.

"Yes Pansy, or he will turn us away and then our lives will be meaningless again" Daphne replied.

"What are you two talking about" Tracy Davis asked as she walked up behind Daphne and Pansy.

"Oh good lord Tracy don't do that give us heart attacks is what you'll do" Daphne responded.

"Don't change the subject, what were yoiu two over here being all secretive about" Tracy asked

"Oh just our master's powers awakening, adn soon hopefully he will claim us as his" Daphne responded.

"Daph hush you know that we are not supposed to tell anyone about the master, that isn't included in the secret. It was a mistake years ago telling Tracy, I know that she's our best friend and would never intentionally betray us, but what if the master is displeased that someone else knows of his secrets?" Pansy asked.

"I'm sure that the master won't be too upset, plus you never know he might like to have a little selkie on the side" Daph said with a grin.

"But what if that causes the master to turn us down, our families our counting on us to restore honor to our family names" Pansy replied.

"Well then don't tell him, what he doesn't know won't hurt you" Tracy replied.

"Ok well, I suppose that will work assuming that he doesn't ask if we've told anyone or not" Pansy replied, "we just have to make sure that nobody else finds out from any of us."

"I agree that that's the best idea. So Pansy have your parents figured out who the master is yet, last time I checked mine hadn't" Daphne said.

"No unfortunately last time I talked to them a few days ago they still had no clue. They had however figured out who another of the families is, it's the Patils" Pansy replied.

"I wonder which one it is though is it Padma the brainiac or Parvarti the gossip queen?" Tracy asked.

"So we know for a fact that we'll have to share whoever the master is with Lonny Lovegood, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott the Princeses of Puff, one of the Patil twins and Katey Bell. So we know all but one of our Sister mates, none of which are too bad although Loony may take a while to get used too" Daphe replied.

"I don't know I think that the whole Loony persona is just a big act to cause people to underestimate her, plus I can't wait to sink my teeth into either one of the twins. I may not be a lez but just thinking of the twins makes me wet, almost as wet as Potter, god how I wish that we didn't have to be Virgins for the master to bond us. One night in the Gryffindor princes bed would supply me

with enough good memories to last even if Draco were the master" Pansy said with a shudder.

"Eww that is sick, even thinking about having to touch that worm Draco is enough to make a girl want to be a nun" Daphne replied.

"Well good that leaves more of the master for me then" Pansy said.

"Stop being selfish you stupid whore, I maybe your best friend but I do not plan on giving up any of my time" Daphne replied.

"Call me a whore you crazy bint I'll show you" Pansy said as she lunged at Daphne knocking Tracy over in the process, the impending catfight showed just how such beautiful girls managed to remain virgins and resist temptation as clothes began to fly everywhere in Daphne's dormroom.

Meanwhile in the Puff Palace (aka. Susan and Hannahs dormroom)...

"Hannah wake up" Susan said as she pounced on her sleeping friend.

"What do you want Suzy it's too early to be awake" Hannah said as she snuggled her head back into her pillow.

"Get up you cow our charms our lit" Susan replied, "and don't call em suzy."

"Charms lit, wait the master's charms are lit. That means that it's almost time, I can't wait has your aunt figured out who the master is yet?" Hannah asked.

"Yes but the darn cow won't tell me all that she says is that we'll be very happy if he claims us" Susan replied.

"Oh god I hope he does. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the fun that we get up to together immensely, but i yearn for the masters touch" Hannah replied.

"I know just how you feel, but hey that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun until then, besides I imagine that our master would enjoy seeing us pleasure each other" Susan said as he started trailing kisses down Hannah's neck.

After Sirius Dropped off Bella back at Andi's he immediately headed for the Ministry so that he could finish his business and get back to his family. He had alot on his mind the most important of which right at the moment was to get Bella's name cleared and see that those who were guilty suffered the proper punishment. With a faint crack he appeared in the atrium of the Ministry building. The on duty auror approached him as soon as he appeared.

"How may the Ministry help you today sir?" the auror asked.

"I need to speak to madame Amelia Bones first and then I need a meeting with the Minister" Sirius said.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" the auror asked.

"No I do not, if you would just let Madame Bones know that Sirius Black is here to see her I'm fairly sure that she will want to see me" Sirius replied.

"Please forgive me Lord Black I had no idea you were you, one moment please and I will see if I can get you an escort, new policy sir I hope you understand all non employees require an escort for security purposes" the auror said as he wrote a quick note on a post it and with a wave of his wand it dissappeared.

A few minutes later Sirius heard a rythmic clunking coming up the hallway from behind him.

"Well Mad Eye I certainly wasn't expecting for yuou to come and get me" Sirius said.

"Well we couldn't trust the safety of Lord Black to just any auror now could we. Constant Vigilence after all you know" Moody said with a grin that made the goblins look friendly.

"For Merlin's sake Alastor, please don't grin you might give lesser men a heart attack from fright" Sirius said with a chuckle.

"You know me lad always gotta keep people on their toes. Speaking of people on their toes we need you back on the force. We have good soldiers but we need more leaders and you and James were two of the best that I ever trained" Moody said.

"To be completely honest I have given some thought to returning to the force, but the time isn't right yet I'm just getting ready to take in young Harry and I want to spen some time with him and then maybe I'll come back" Sirius replied.

"That's all we can ask lad. Well here we are give me a minute to let Amelia know that your here and I'm sure that she'll be right with you" Moody said as he entered the office and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later Amelia opened the door to her office and called Sirius in. "Hello Sirius how can I help you today?"

"Ah straight to the point just as I like it. The reason that I'm here is that I would like to have Bellatrix's name cleared, it has come to my attention very recently that on the eve of her wedding an obedience compulsion spell was placed on her that made her fully obedient to her husband Rudolphus. It was supposed to expire on her wedding night once the marriage was consumated, it wasn't because the marriage never has been consumated" Sirius said.

"Well that certainly is interesting, but can you explain to me why she was placed under a compulsion, normally those are only used for people of moderately low intelect to insure that they do a job right. Plus before we could even think about clearing her name we would need some sort of proof of your claim, which I'm assuming that you have or else you wouldn't be here" Amelia said.

"You know me too well Amelia. Yes I do have proof of most of what I'm saying if I could have use of a pensieve I will be more than happy to show you" Sirius said.

Amelia walked over to a shelf on the wall and brought a silver pensieve back to her desk and sat in in front of Sirius. Sirius put his wand to his head and thought of the meeting that he had just had with the goblins, he pulled it out and place it in the pensieve, then he returned the wand to his head and thought of the conversation that he had just had with Bella, and placed it in the bowl and finally he pulle dthe letter from Cissy ouit of his pocket and placed it in front of Amelia. 'Read the letter first and then view the memories and I'm sure that you'll agree with me that something needs to be done for her" Sirius said.

Amelia read the letter with a thoughtful look on her face and then placing it down on the desk leaned over the pensieve and touched her nose to the liquid so she could enter the memories. A little over an hour later a highly troubled Amelia Bones exited the pensieve. "Well Sirius thius definitely is serious and I agree that her name needs to be cleared. What I can do for you right now is to write an order for a new trial for her and if you can get the Minister and the Chief Warlock's signatures then she will officially be a free woman until her new trial, and with the evidence you have shown me plus her own memories I don't see any problem with her getting an acquittal this time right now that's all that legally I can do. As a friend though I will advise you to keep her out of the public eye until she is cleared so that a well meaning citizen doesn't do something stupid" Amelia said.

"Thank you that is what I was hoping, truthfully though I wasn't that confident that things would work that simply. We really need to catch up some time but right now I was going to see the Minister anyways so might as well kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes so if you'll excuse me" Sirus said as he started to get up.

"Actually Sirius I was going to write you later today anyways, I assume that as Lord Potter's guardian you are aware of his heritage?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah I was made aware of part of it in case something happened to James and Lily and they were unable to help him when the time came" Sirius said.

"Ok the reason that I ask is that, well this is more awkward than I thought truth be told Susan is one of the girls, and I would like to set up an appointment to meet with Lord Potter to discuss the potential bonding. Now I admit that I don't have all of the details because it was my sister in law that passed on the gift but I do know that if he agrees to bond her and the others that they would be safer in these times that we live in" Amelia said.

"Your right this is awkward, I really don't want to get involved in this part of his life, plus he just entered in a bonding relationship with my cousin Nymphadora and I'm not sure how she would feel about it, but since you asked I will agree to set up a meeting with Harry and whoever else he wants to be there but I will not attempt to persuade him one way or the other" Sirius said.

"Thank you so much Sirius, I understand that the happiness of your family is important to you just as Susan's happiness is the most important thing in the world to me" Amelia replied.

"Ok Amelia I will owl you as soon as I set up a meeting with Harry" Sirius said as he got up to leave the office to go meet with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

As Sirius walked up to the Minister's office the secretary had obviously been expecting him because she immediately opened the the Minister's door and told him that Lord Black was here to see him. "Go right in Lord Black the Minister is expecting you" the secretary said.

"Thank you" Sirius said as he entered the office.

"Welcome Sirius how can I help you today?" Fudge asked.

"Well a few things actually, first I need you to sign this paper authorizing clemency for Bellatrix until she can have a new trial, second I need for you to authorize me an underage magic exemption for Harry starting this summer" Sirius replied.

"Well the second thing is not a problem at all and the first thing I'm assuming that if Amelia issued the writ then you had some sort of proof that was staggering I won't ask you to go into it in detail, since we at the Ministry do owe you tremendously I suppose I can sign it for you. Can you possibly explain why the goblins were here earlier asking for a pair of aurors to go to the Malfoy and Lestrange estates, the goblin said something about collecting property that belonged to you that was being held illegally?" Fudge asked.

"Well actually I can it's part of the reason why I am at the Ministry today. I had Bella and Cissy's marriages dissolved due to breach of contracts on both husbands parts, Rudolphus never consumated with Bella and forced her to service other death eaters while keeping her virginity intact to maintain a control gaes that was place on her just prior to her wedding, and Lucius has been constantly abusing Cissy for the entire duration of their marriage as to the property part of the marriage contracts were the Manors as well as one million Galleons dowry, I instructed the goblins to recover what is legally mine as fast as they possibly could and the goblins were happy to oblige" Sirius replied.

"I see very well then if there are any problems be sure to let me know and I will do whatever I can to help you" Fudge said as he opened the door to allow Sirius to leave the office.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...

"You wanted to see us Headmaster?" Harry asked as he, Nym and Mione entered the Headmasters's office.

"Yes mister Potter I was wondering if one of you could explain why there was a change in the Hogwarts book by miss Granger's name that has her now listed as Mrs. Potter, which currently makes two Mrs. Potters currently enrolled here, I can understand Nymphadora since you two bonded however Hermione is a bit of a confusing issue" Dumbeldore replied.

"Well Headmaster it's actually simple I was visited in a dream last night By Harry's mother who told me that part of his heart belonged to Hermione and following my advice Harry formed a bond with Hermione so there ya go" Nym said

"So I take it that Mr. Potter is agreeable to accepting the bondings with the girls since he is already in a multiple bond that is good news indeed" Dumbeldore said.

"Actually professor I am still undecided on that issue I only agreed to bond Hermione because she has always been important to me and I could not imagine living without her. I do however agree to definitely consider bonding the others if I feel that they will not cause any harm to what I already have,and that is the best that I can give you right now" Harry replied.

"Ah very well then. Well that explains what I wanted to know. I would also like to inform you that if you are able to get parental permission there are a group of joined rooms for bonded couples and harems that you can use" Dumbeldore replied.

"We'll consider it professor maybe after the holiday break, well if there is nothing else we need to get to class" Harry said as he got up with the girls and headed out the door.

Albus sat quietly for a few minutes after the teens had left. "All my careful planning may go up in smoke because of a simple boys morals. I cannot allow that one way or other he must follow my plan" Albus said with an evil grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: Not Mine

Lucius Malfoy was in a fowl mood, as he sat in his throne room trying to figure out why Bellatrix had not returned to the manor as she was ordered to. True not many people had ever been able to expect obedience from her aside from the obedience geas placed on her, but she had always listened and followed whatever instructions her sister gave her and by existence Lucius had come to expect obedience from her just as he did from his slaves. He was interupted from his internal musings by a loud and urgent pounding on the front door of the manor. /Who could that be?/ he thought to himself. Realizing that the door was not going to answer itself he started to summon an elf when it occurred to him that because of that blasted Potter brat he didn't have any elves,when he remembered the witch that was cuurently cowering at his feet. "You wench he said why haven't you answered the door? Are you really that stupid that simply opening a door is beyond you?" Lucius asked with a condescending sneer on his face.

"N-no Lord Malfoy I sought not to displease you by leaving your glorious presence without being commanded to" the slave replied.

"Go and answer the door immediately you useless wretch and maybe I will feel generous towards you and allow you to cum when you pleasure me this night' Lucius responded.

"Yes my Lord" she replied as she bowed low to the ground before the bastard who had rule over her. As she made her way to the front door she hoped against hope that maybe beyond these doors lay a way for her to be saved from her torments, she however was not prepared for the sight that she witnessed as she opened the door. Four heavily armed goblin warriors and four burly looking aurors were the sight that met her as she opened the door.

"Good evening ma'am, we are here to speak with Lucius Malfoy about an urgent matter" one of the aurors said.

"Begging your pardon kind sirs but Lord Malfoy has expressly commanded that he not be disturbed and I have no desire to reap the results of disobedience" she replied.

"Who exactly might you be if I may be so bold as to ask?" the auror who had spoken earlier replied.

"My name, not that it matters anymore is Marlene Mckimmon, though as Lord Malfoy is fond of pointing out slaves have no need of names" Marlene replied with her head bowed.

"I take it from your attitude that you are not in this situation of your own choice?" the auror asked.

"Hardly my family was forced to give me to him in order to repay an old family obligation that my family has had for nearly a hundred years" she responded as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"It'll be alright Marlene we'll have a talk with Malfoy and he'll be happy to release you unless he would like to see the inside of a cell in Azkaban" the auror told the distraught woman.

"You mean I can go back to my family?" the disbelieving woman asked.

"Yes ma'am the Ministry has strict regulations regarding slavery and according to Ministry regulation 197-3C passed during the fall Wizengamot session of 1914 states that the institution of slavery is available only in two situations. First of which is in regards to a witch desiring a relationship with a wizard so that she may prove herself worthy, and the second is applied only during times of war that the bound followers of a warrior defeated in combat may be claimed as slaves through use of the Praeda Bellica spell, which thankfully due to the requirements of the spell is very unlikely to occur" the lead auror told her.

"You will help me get back to my family?" she asked.

"Of course as soon as we finish the required business here I will personally insure that you are escorted to your family, for now though If you would be so kind as to lead us to Mr. Malfoy it would be greatly appreciated" the auror said.

"Of course right this way gentlemen, since my master is a good law abiding citizen then he would definitely not want for me to interfere with said laws being enforced. In fact so that you can all be more comfortable allow me to take you to Mr. Malfoy's office and then I will retrieve him from the parlor. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind you looking around at all of his nice expensive things. Right this way please" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Of course wherever would be the most convenient for Mr. Malfoy so if you will just lead us to his office" the lead auror said.

Marlene led the group of aurors and goblins to Lucius office certain that the auror had understood the message that she was trying to convey. After she took them to the office she made her way back to Lucius to inform him that he had visitors that would not be told no, unknown to her she was followed by a disillusioned auror to insure that Lucius did not do anything untoward towards to her.

"Who was it that dared disturb me today wench?" Lucius asked his slave as she entered the room where he was.

"It was a few aurors and some goblins from Gringotts miyLord, they are awaiting you in your office" she replied.

"In my office you stupid whore, if they find one single thing to cause me problems I swear on my magic that you will not live to see tomorrow" as he was speaking a blue glow escaped his body indicationg an unintentional wizards oath. Realizing what had just occurred he pointed his wand at the girl and incanted the death curse "Avada Kedavra" he said as the sickly green light flew towards the girl.

Marlene watched as the green light flew towards her knowing that she would not have time to odge her last thought was of her family and how much she was going to miss them. As the beam drew within two feet of her several things happened at once first a bolt of bright red magic flew over her shoulder from nowhere and then a weight hit her back turning her around and as she fell to the ground she heard a second, and a third thump occur almost at the same time. "Help, someone help me please" she called at the top of her voice.

Narcissa being the closest to the noise quickly made her way to her husbands throne room knowing that her demise would come shortly anyways she decided that if she could help save the poor girl then she would do all she could. Needless to say she was quite shocked by the sight that met her eyes when she entered the throne room, she saw the girl Marlene she thought her name was laying on the ground screaming with a look of abject terror on her face, she also saw her husband the bane of her existence lying unconcious in front of his throne. As she made her way to help the girl up before Lucius recovered from whatever had happened to him her foot hit something solid where nothing was visible. She carefully reached down and felt what seemed to be a body, so with a tap she canceled the disillusinment spell on whoever it was, her eyes widened when she saw the scarlet robes of an auror, as she turned him over to try and help him she gave a sigh of relief as she saw that he was still breathing albeit very laboredly. She pointed her wand at the auror and said "enervate" to wake the auror up, unfortunately she chose the exact moment that the other aurors arrived at the throne room to point her wand and immediately after her spell she was struck by three stunners, leading to her self falling over unconcious.

"Auror Williams what happened here?" the lead auror asked.

"Sir when miss McKimmon proceeded to inform Lucius of the presence of aurors in his office he proceeded to threaten her and unintentionally made a wizard's oath that if anything was found that got him in trouble that she would not live to see tomorrow, upon becoming aware of what he had just done he cast the killing curse towards miss McKimmon and I intervened by knocking her out of the way and firing a stunner , I was then struck in the back by the curse and I can only assume that since I am still alive then the basilisk armor must be at least somewhat effective as a shield, although I must say that curse hurts like bloody hell. The next thing I remember I am being revived by Mrs. Malfoy and then she fell over" auror Williams replied.

"Jefferson wake Mrs. Malfoy up and, apologize for us stunning her, Franklin place the supressor bands on Mr. Malfoy and then enervate him, Mater Groshawk would you like to inform miss Malfoy of the reason for Gringotts involvement here today?" the lead auror asked.

"Aye sir" Jefferson and Franklin replied at the same time, while the lead goblin merely grinned a quite disturbing grin, and led his contingent of goblins over to Narcissa so that they could deliver the good news once she was able to here it.

"Miss Black we are here to inform you that Lord Black has decided to annul your marriage based on the basis of several breaches of contract , so if you would please take hold of this portkey it will take you to Lord Black, and we will handle your ex husband, someone will contact you when it is safe to return and get your things" the goblin said as he handed her a belt buckle portkey and after a few seconds Narcissa was whisked away, and the goblin went over to Lucius to handle the remainder of Gringotts business.

"Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest for the attempted murder Marlene Mckimmon via use of the killing curse, and the assault of an auror in the completion of his duties through use of the same curse, furthermore you shall be charged with the posession of an illegal slave, in violation of Ministerial decree, You have the right to remain silent in regards to any questioining done bu any ministry employee, however the reason that we were here today is for Gringotts business" the lead auror said.

Groshawk walked up to Lucius and prepared to deliver the good news, not good for Lucius but certainly good for someone he thought with a grin on his face. "Lucius Malfoy, we are here today representing Gringotts bank on behalf of Lord Black, he has decided in his wisdom and at his discretion as the official head of the Black family to annul your Marriage to one Narcissa Malfoy, based on the contractual breaches that were created for the following reasons. 1) For intentionally causing trauma both phyical and mental, and 2) Failure to comply with your contractual obligations in regards to what you could and could not cause your wife to do against her will. You are further prohibited to come withing 50 feet of miss Black and should you violate this order you will be charged with harassment, you further have 72 hours to return various moneys and properties given to you by the Black family, which after factoring in interest for the past 17 years which counting interest comes to 24 million galleons and 13 knuts as well as repaying the loan made for the amount of 15 million galleons to purchase Malfoy Manor. Failure to meet these requirements will result in Gringotts forcibly recovering what is due to our client by seizing from your current assets with an additional 10 fee for Gringotts services. Remember 72 hours if you are unable to pay and you have not made arrangements with Lord Black then we will collect" As the goblin finished speaking he handed the parchment that he had read the terms from to the head auror seeing as how Mr. Malfoy had been placed under arrest.

Meanwhile at Lestrange Manor...

Rudolphus Lestrange was in a foul mood. It had been several months since had seen his wife Bellatrix and he was unable to achieve the same enjoyment with the muggle and mudblood bitches that he raped as he had from brutally sodomizing his own wife. He was as always annoyed at the fact that even after all the years that he had been married that he had never been able to claim the last bit of innocence from her, but the master had decreed that he himself would deflower heer once she had served her purpose and was no longer important to the dark lord plans, and then she would be given to him and then to the rest of the Death Eaters and of course what the master wants he gets. His mood was not improved in the least by the sudden knock at his front door. "Who the bloody hell could that be?" he asked although there wasn't anyone there to hear him.

"What do you want" he snapped as he opened the door not noticing the fact that his half of his visitors wore auror's robes and the other half were vicious looking goblins.

"Rudolphus Lestrange, we are here today representing Gringotts bank on behalf of Lord Black, he has decided in his wisdom and at his discretion as the official head of the Black family to annul your Marriage to one Bellatrix Black, based on the contractual breaches that were created for the following reasons. 1) Failure to consumate the marriage within 24 hours of exchanging of vows. 2) Causing for the allowence of various other men to make use of the same miss Black as a target for abuse for purposes including, rape, mental and physical abuse and performance of illegal and or regulated spells for the purpose of causing grevious and or lasting harm. And 3) For the failure to comply to the contractual obligations of your marriage by your refusal to cause the obedience gaes to be lifted, thus reducing miss Black to the status of that of a mindless slave. You are further prohibited to come withing 50 feet of miss Black and should you violate this order you will be charged with harassment, you further have 72 hours to return various moneys and properties given to you by the Black family, which after factoring in interest for the past 16 years brings the total due to 15 million galleons, 7 sickles and, 12 knuts monetary value. 1.5 million galleons worth of jewels and assorted heirlooms, and finally the residence nor known as Lestrange manor formerly the Black's summer cottage. Failure to meet these requirements will result in Gringotts forcibly recovering what is due to our client by seizing from your current assets with an additional 10 fee for Gringotts services. Remember 72 hours if you are unable to pay and you have not made arrangements with Lord Black then we will collect." As the goblin finished speaking he handed the parchment that he had read the terms from to Rudolphus and the goblins and aurors disappeared.

"Damn that woman, when I see her I will kill her after I can take no more pleasure from her abused body" he said. "Maybe lucius can have that whore of his find out where her bitch of a sister is" he said and then he dissaperated to Malfoy manor only to appear in the midst of a team of aurors going over the manor with a fine toothed comb looking for dark artifacts.

Meanwhile at Andromeda Tonks' house...

SIrius and Bella had just arrived back at Andi's house when a disheveled blonde appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Well that was an unpleasant experience" Narcissa said as she picked herself up off of the floor.

"Cissy your safe" Bella said as she launched herself at her sister in a tremendous hug.

Cissy had a smile on her face as she gently ran her fingers through Bella's hair. "Its ok Bella everything will be ok now" she said.

"Cissy scare Bella, Bella fraid Cissy not make it, but Siri help Bella and help Cissy too" Bella said.

"Good afternoon Lord Black, thank you for your willingness to help me although I am not worthy of your effort" Cissy said as she curtsied to Sirius.

"Come now Cissy there is no reason for family to act like that. I know how past Lord Blacks have been wanting for everyone to be subservient to them, I however feel that family need not be treated as outsiders, I feel that family should be treated with love and respect. Although we have not always agreed in the past about everything I could not allow myself to set back and allow two members of the family to be abused when there was a way that I could fix the situation without causing any harm. Allow me to be the first to welcome you back to the family Cissy from this day forward the famiuly Black will look after its members above all others, that offer is extended to your son as well if he is willing to cast aside his fathers ways and pledge loyalty to the family then he too shall be welcome" Sirius replied.

"I again thank you for your gracious generosity Lord Black however I fear that it may be too late to save young Draco I fear that the dark has already had too much time to affect him, however I will atttempt to show him the error of his ways so that he may have a safe home, with my Lord's permission" Cissy said.

"Of course I would like for your son to be safe perhaps you would have the oppurtunity to speak to him at Hogwarts today, I need for all of us to go there because there are a few things that I need to take care of,and I would like to have a familhy discussion about a very important mattter that I would also like my godson be involved in" Sirius said.

"Oh how is young Harry?" Andi asked.

"?Well last I saw him he was in the company of a beautiful young woman that had captured his heart, and personally I couldn't be happier for his choice" Sirius replied.

"Oh I love juicy gossip, who is it?" Cissy asked?

"I'm sorry but that imformation is classified and I'm not authorized to tell you chances are though that while we are t Hogwarts you'll see for yourself" Sirius replied.

"OOh you insufferable jerk how can you dangle juicy gossip in front of us and then not tell us who, I thought you were a Gryffindor not a Slytherin" Andi complained.

"Oh that's easy I could have been a Snake but I was smart enough to be a Lion so people would overlook me, makes pranks and joke much easier that way, now if you'll give me a moment I will floo the headmaster and see if it will be ok for us to visit the school today" Sirius replied.

Shaking his head at how much women loved to gossip Sirius walked over to the fireplace took a pinch of powder out of the canister and tossed it into the fire saying "Hogwarts' Headmasters office."

Sirius felt the momentary disorientation as his head appeared in the Headmasters fireplace "Albus are you there?" he asked.

"Yes Sirius I'm here what can I do for you today?" Albus asked.

"If it's ok I need for myself and a few others to visit the school today, and I need for Harry, Nymphadora, and Draco to be present for a family meeting of sorts" Sirius replied.

"Very well Sirius give me half an hour and I will have all of the requested students present" Albus replied with a twinkle in his eye as he tried to figure out just what that old dog was up to.

"Thanks Albus we'll see you in half an hour then" Sirius replied and then pulled his head out of the fireplace. "I hate doing that" Sirius said to the assembled members of the Black family in Andromeda's living room.

"What did he say?" Andi asked.

"He said for us to come through in half an hour and he would have the kids all together" Sirius replied.

Back at Hogwarts...

Albus sent a messenger spell to Minerva, asking that she send Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Ms. Tonks to his office as soon as possible, and a second messenger spell to Severus requesting young Draco's presence.

As luck would have it both groups arrived outside of the Gargoyle guarded staircase at the same time, Minerva spoke the password "sherbert lemons" and led the group up the stairs, the entire time Draco and Harry were trying to stare holes through each other.

"Ah Minerva, Severus thank you immensely for bringing them in a timely manner, if you so desire you are welcome to stay, however the reason I called these students here at the same time is a Black family mater and does not pertain to the school" Albus said.

"In that case Albus I do not believe that I will be saying" Severus replied followed bny a similar response from Minerva.

"Do you know what this is about Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"No my dear boy I'm afraid that I do not know what it was exactly that Lord Black wanted only that the presence of you and Mr. Malfoy as well as Miss Tonks were personally requested, I had miss Granger brought since she as member of your personal family that she be introduced to your defacto head of house, Lord Black" Albus replied. As he finished talking Sirius spun out of the fireplace followed by the rest of the family Black.

"Sirius" Harry said as he ran to his godfather and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing today Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm ok though this has to have been one of the strangest days in my life" Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Believe me I know exactly how you feel I'm having one of those days myself" Sirius replied.

"Albus is there a room where we can have this meeting with a little bit of privacy?" Sirius asked.

"Of course right this way Sirius" Albus said as he led the group to a room off of the right side of his office.

Sirius stood by the door while the others made there way into the conference room, "excuse me young lady but this is Black family business I'm sorry but you need to wait out here please" Sirius said when Hermione tried to follow Harry into the room.

"Sirius this is Hermione she's with me, see I kind of bound her to me because she did something that made her a slave and when I accepted her it caused a bond to form, so I would prefer to leep her with me" Harry responded.

"I thought that you and Nymmie were bonded" Sirius said.

"We are Sirius" Nymmie said as she came up behind Harry and put her arms around his neck, "the three of us are going to have a very nice relationship."

"Harry your parents would be so proud of you finding two women who care enough about you to be willing to share you. Is Hermione aware of the other thing that may happen?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius I don't keep any secrets from either of my beautiful women" Harry replied.

"Good man well Hermione welcome to the family" Sirius said as he escorted her into the room.

As Harry started to enter the room Sirius held him back "Harry there is something that I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how your going to take it but I was at Gringotts earlier today and they went over some of the information regarding your inheritence and according to the goblins your mother is not dead. As much as I would like to believe that it just doesn't make sense" Sirius told him.

"I wish that she was here with me things would be so much simpler if I had her to help me make my decisions not too mention a motherly hug would be nice" Harry replied, little did he know how much would be changed by that simple wish.

Deep in the heart of the Ministry of Magic...

In the middle of the Department of Mysteries in a room that none enter willingly without necessity, is a room, a room that is shrouded in darkness and shadows filled with stone benches and nothing else save a large stone arch. The arch itself is the reason that none enter the room lest they have too, for since the arch appeared some two hundred years ago, none who dared step through the arch were ever seen again, not even the hardiest or most stubborn of the unspeakables would even go near the arch now, no one had come any closer to the arch then the entrance of the room in twelve years since thenight of the Potter's deaths when the runes surrounding the arch activated and the keening began, the noise drove the unspeakables placed in the room for research insane and they were still in St. Mungo's nothing done to cure them had done any good. Thus no one in the entirety of the Ministry was aware that one by one the runes began to glow with an eerie silver light, and once again there arose an awful noise from within the veil of the arch finally as the final runes lit a beautiful woman stepped out of the arch.

The woman stood there for a moment as she bacame once again accustomed to her body as she stretched her muscles that had not been used for twelve years, it occurred to her that she was not clothed nor did she have a wand, she strained her mind to remember what she had been taught in the world beyond about the true nature of magic. She focused her mind on what she wanted and a bright white light momentarily surrounded her body by a brilliant white light which as it dissappeared left her dressed in a light silk dress, of an emerald color and a pair of sandals.

"Now to find my baby" she said as she made her way out of the room and made her way towards the lifts that would lead her to the entrance so she could get to her son and finally be home. She had nearly made it to the lift when she set off a detection spell causing alarms to begin blaring within the Ministry entire. Within minutes she found herself surrounded by aurors with their wands drawn. Before she had the opportunity to identify herself she was struck by a stupify and an incarcerous spells and was drug off to a ministry holding cell until it could be determined who she was. She awoke a short time later strapped to a chair in an interogation room.

"Who are you?" the auror questioning her asked.

"My name is Lily Potter" she replied.

"You are not Lily Potter, she has been dead for 12 years" the auror said.

"Look I understand that it's hard for you to believe, if I wasn't me I probably wouldn't believe it either. Look when I was working here Archie Croaker was working on a method to test magical signatures to prove identities since no known form of disguise changes magical signature so if you would just get the device you will see that I am in fact Lily Potter" Lily replied.

Auror Shacklebolt sent a messenger spell down to Croaker in the department of mysteries asking for himj to bring his identifier to the interrogation rooms. When he got to the rooms his device did in fact prove that the mystery woman was in fact Lily Potter. "Lily where have you been all this time, you were dead we saw your body" Croaker said.

"Old friend I would explain if I could however I cannot all that matters is I have to see my baby" Lily said.

"Auror Shacklebolt please contact Professor Dumbeldore and get him and Mr. Potter here as soon as possible please" Croaker told him.

"Right away sir, if you would follow me to the atrium you can wait for Harry there Mrs. Potter" Kingsley said.

"Thank you very much auror Shackelbolt" Lily said as she followed him out of the room and into the atrium.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...

Albus Dumbeldore was sitting at his desk in his office while the Black family meeting was occuring in a conference room right off of the office, when his fireplace flared up and a voice caught his attention "Albus are you there?"

"Kingsley my boy what can I do for the ministry today?" Albus asked.

"I need for you and young mister Potter to come to the Ministry as soon as possible" Kingsley replied.

"Is everything okay, what happened?" Albus asked.

"Well Albus there isn't exactly anything wrong there is something strange that has happened but unfortunately due to the importance of the matter I cannot discuss it over the floo.

"Well currently Harry is having a family meeting with his extended family and I do not want to interrupt. However as soon as he is free I will be more than happy to bring him to the Ministry" Albus replied.

"That's fine I look forward to seeing you soon" Kingsley said as he withdrew his head from the fireplace.

"Well it appears that Harry can never have a quiet day" Albus said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

It was another hour before the Black family meeting was over and they all rejoined the Headmaster in his office.

"Harry my boy I just had a floo call just a while ago, and I need for you to accompany me to the Ministry, your friends and family are welcome to come as well if you wish" Albus said.

"I would like that very much professor, if of course my family would like to accompany is that is" Harry replied. Everyone except for Draco were willing to go to with them so one by one they took the floo to the Ministry atrium. When Harry exited the floo he was met by a person that he only remembered in his dreams. "Mom" he cried as he threw his arms around Lily's neck and cried tears of joy on her shoulder...

A/N: sorry about the delay in this update and also by the cliffie at the end of this chapter. It exists for a reason though and I have a few questions for my loyal readers there are 3 men and three women Sirius, Snape, Remus and the girls are obviously Bella, Cissy, and Lily, I have pros and Cons for each pairing but haven't decided which pairing yet let me hear what you think oh and Sirius/Cissy not going to happen they are too closely related. Anyhow thanks for reading please review also it will be about the same period of time for my next chapter as I am working on my other story as well and I want to keep my stories about even so hopefully it won't be longert than about two weeks on this and about three days on my other.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating as I said that I would, I have had several issues in the last several months that have made it very difficult to finish a satisfactory chapter hopefully those of you who have followed my story will find this chapter satisfactory.

A/N 2: I do not own Harry Potter any characters locations or anything else that is easily recognized.

Chapter 10: Family reunion

"Harry" Lily cried as she wrapped her arms around her son for the first time since that fateful Halloween.

Harry stood in shock as tears ran down his cheeks yet for once in his life he felt no sadness as he cried. "Mom I can't believe your really here" Harry said.

At this point Albus tried to interject himself into the conversation. "Harry you need to step away from her we have no way of knowing if this truly is Lily Potter" Albus said as he tried to pull Harry out of the embrace he was sharing with his mother, when suddenly he found himself thrown across the room as Harry's aura visibly manifested itself..

"Headmaster I would greatly appreciate it if you would not attempt to separate me from my mother again, for all of my life this is what I have now and I will not allow anyone to separate us again" Harry said as the air surrounding him was distorted by the waves of power flowing from him.

"My boy surely you can understand why it is not safe for you to be with this woman that may or may not be your mother. For all we know she could be an agent of Voldemort, and even if somehow this truly is Lily Potter then surely you would not want to place her at risk again" Albus said trying to reinsert his influence over Harry.

"No Headmaster you need to realize that I will not let anyone or anything separate me from my family again and I know that this is my mother. I'm begging you headmaster please do not try to separate me from my family" Harry said with a touch of sadness to his voice at the thought of the man who he had looked up to since he entered the wizarding world would want to separate him from his mother now that he had finally gotten her back.

"Perhaps we should return to Hogwarts where we can discuss this rationally" Albus suggested.

Sirius decided that perhaps he should intervene before things got to out of hand "Albus why don't you go back to the school and allow Harry and his family to spend some time together before we return."

"Of course Sirius, let's say 8:30 in my office and I expect that we can discuss this matter like adults" as He finished talking Albus walked to the the floo and returned to his office.

"So Harry who are your lady friends" Lily asked.

"Mom this is Nym and Mione, the two women who hold the keys to my heart" Harry replied.

"Oh I'm so pleased to meet the both of you" Lily said as she embraced the two girls, who obviously served a very important role to her son's happiness.

"Well we all have a few hours before we have to return to the school its 1:30 now so we have seven hours, so how about we all head out to Diagon Alley and do some shopping and some talking before having dinner" Sirius suggested.

Everyone quickly agreed and it was a considerably tired Harry Potter that sat down at the table in the private room of the Leaky Cauldron .

"So Harry would you care to explain to me how it is that you have two such lovely girlfriends?" Lily asked.

Over the following hour before the group had to return to Hogwarts Harry explained to his mother about the dream that he had that led to him and nym bonding and about all of the adventures that Hermione and he had been involved in over the last two years.

Upon the groups return to Hogwarts it was a very irate Lily Evans Potter who began a sound tongue lashing of the Headmaster, "how could you leave him with thpse monsters Albus you know how my sister felt about magic how could you have possibly thought that it was a good idea to leave my infant son with them I will never understand but I hope for your sake that you have a hell of an explanation because I will not accept any of your greater good crap, now I want you to explain to me why you did what you did.

Three hours later it was a very tired group that left the headmasters office towards the Potter's quarters it had been agreed albeit hesitantly that Lily would be allowed to stay in Harry's suite of rooms up until the end of the Christmas break afterwards she would need to have made separate arrangements for where she would stay.

After Sirius left to return to Andromeda's house, Harry lily and the girls were left sitting in the common room when Lily decided that it was time for a conversation that would undoubtedly embarrass her daughter's in law "so girls have you been intimate with my son yet?" Lily asked with a perfectly innocent expression on her face.

"Mom, how could you ask that?" Harry asked as his face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"Not yet Mrs. Potter" Nym responded as she squeezed Harry's hand and reaching her other harm across Harry's back squeezed Hermione's arm comfortingly.

Hermione who was turning a shade nearly matching that which Harry wore answered in a very timid voice "I need to get my parents to sign a slip before I can do anything without Harry getting in trouble because of my age."

"Letter what letter?" Harry asked knowing that there was something that he was missing in the conversation.

"Well dear in the magical world the age where an individual is allowed to have sex is 15 anything beyond kissing and light petting before then is illegal unless the underage person has parental consent to partake in the activities, and could lead the guilty party to paying a fine and possibly even a short stay in Azkaban depending upon how serious of an infraction" Lily responded, then to Hermione she added "if I might make a suggestion Hermione I would write a letter to your parents tonight honestly explaining the situation to them and let them know what you want them to do and why."

"I'll go with you to the owlery if you want Mione" Nym said as Hermione looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and hide from the world.

Nodding her head with a deep sigh Hermione walked over to the desk and wrote what would surely be the most embarrassing letter she had ever wrote to her parents, 15 minutes later she was finished and heading towards the owlery with Nym accompanying her under Harry's invisibility cloak.

With a tender look towards her son and a neutral expression on her face Lily asked the question that she didn't want to ask him while everyone else was around "Have you decided what you are going to do about your inheritance yet?'

With a shrug of his shoulders Harry answered the question as honestly as she could "not yet im still trying to figure out how I am supposed to keep Nym and Mione happy with having to share me. Obviously I don't know a lot about relationships but I do know that they are supposed to be one on one matters and here I have two women already that I couldn't imagine living without and the possibility of 8 more how can I expect them to put up with that I admit that I am enough of a typical male to find the idea of my own private Harem to be a very pleasant thought but I don't think that I would be willing to risk what I have now by doing something potentially stupid. On the other hand though what will it mean to these girls if I turn them down I really don't understand the magical world well enough to be able to predict what a refusal on my part would cost them, true I don't know any of the girls yet but I'm sure that they must be decent people and I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if I caused harm to them because of a choice I made."

Lily nodded her head as she responded "I see you have given this matter quite a bit of thought, and I can understand your hesitancy to make a potentially rash decision, I will not try to influence you one way or the other whatever your decision is I will support you, the only advice I will offer is this listen to your heart and your women they will not allow you to go to far wrong. Now come here and give me a hug, im going to bed."

Harry walked over to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek "I love you mom" Harry said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Lily knowing instinctively what was wrong whispered in his ear as she returned his hug that today was real and that she would still be here when he awoke the next morning and then made her way over to the room that was set aside for her.

***Owlery, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry***

As Nym followed Mione to the owlery she noticed that the skirt that she was wearing kept moving in a manner that would not have been attributable to the slight draft coming thought the bricks of the school, in fact if she didn't know andy better she would have sworn that Hermione had a tail with the way her skirt kept twitching from one side to the other as she walked. "Mione can I ask you a question?" Nym asked.

"Sure Nym you can ask me whatever you want" Hermione replied with an open smile.

"Well it's just that when you walk you skirt twitches kind of like a cats tail under the sheets on a bed. I find myself curious about how you do it because it would definitely attract Harry's attention to certain anatomical parts which could be useful" Nym said with only a minor blush.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing" Hermione said, "I was hoping that nobody would notice until I had no choice but to tell Harry. Ah well I guess you were going to find out eventually anyways."

"Find out what Mione?" she asked slightly confused.

Deciding that just showing her would be quicker than telling her she pointed her qand at herself and muttered a quick charm suddenly an illusion was lifted revealing a distinctly more feline Hermione than had been there before, then she started to explain what happened "last year I had a bad experience with a poly juice potion it, it had what I assumed after I realized the mistake was a cats hair in it took Madame Pomphrey two whole weeks to turn me back to normal or so we had thought it turns out as I discovered a bit later that I was not normal that any time that I get excited especially in a naughty way I revert to a neko apparently it was a kneazle hair in the potion which turned me into what you see now, and now I would like nothing more than for our man to bend me over and take me roughly from behind while he uses my hair and tail to hold onto."

Not having anything intelligent to say after that revelation the pair made there way back to the Potter's quarters all the while Nym was trying to figure out how to tell Hermione that her revelation was one of the hottest damn things she had ever heard. After a few kisses and hugs the three went into Harry's bedroom and fell into a deep sleep.

***6:30am the next morning at the Granger residence***

Dan and Emma Granger were sitting at the table in the kitchen of their home enjoying an early morning cup of tea. They prepared to head out to the office for half a day of work as they only had a few appointments each. They were disturbed by the arrival of a snow white owl outside the kitchen window. "Emma dear, isn't that Hermione's friend Howard's owl" Dan asked.

"Now don't start that again you goof, you know good and well that his name is Harry, not Howard. After all, he is all that our daughter has talked about for the last three years. Ever since the letter that she sent after on Halloween of her first year" Emma replied as she thought back to first the letter that she had received from her daughter about a little eleven year old boy named Harry Potter.

****Flashback Nov. 1, 1991****

Emma Granger sat at her dining room table drinking tea and enjoying a scone. Being Sunday, she didn't have to worry about going into the office. She had determined to just relax for the day when a loud hooting caught her attention. She looked to the window to see the most extraordinary white owl she had ever seen. She opened the window to allow the owl in when she noticed the letter attached to the birds leg. She took the letter to see that it was a letter from her daughter Hermione. She quickly grew excited as she always enjoyed the letters from her daughter explaining the wonders of this new world that her daughter was a part of. The excitement however was short as she quickly realized that this letter was not the usual ten pages that she expected from her daughter on a weekly basis, this letter was merely a single sheet of parchment and yet would prove to be one of the most memorable letters she ever received from her daughter.

Dear Mum:

There was a minor situation here at the castle last evening at dinner. Before you get too worried I assure you that I am fine. First, I should explain everything that happened yesterday so it will all make sense. We learned a new spell today in charms class 'wingardium leviosa' it's a levitation spell. We were using it to float feathers over our desks in class. One of the boys from Gryffindor was pronouncing it wrong, he was stressing the sa in leviosa instead of the o. When I tried to help him he was a little rude but I ignored it and went back to my own work. As we were leaving class I over heard him telling Harry, another boy form the same house as me, that I was an insufferable know it all and it was no wonder that I didn't have any friends. I ran off crying to the girls bathroom on the second floor. I thought surely people in the wizarding world would respect learning as it is such a vital part of their lives. What I found out instead, was the same humiliation that I endured in primary school. Well anyways, I spent the rest of the time until dinner crying in the lavatory because I couldn't bring myself to face anyone the way I felt.

I planned on waiting until just before curfew to go back to my dorm and go to bed. While I was in their crying, I smelled something awful and I poked my head out from the stall. What do I see but, a mountain troll entering the bathroom, it was absolutely terrifying. It was huge and had a club that must have weighed half as much as I do. There was no way that I could get past it to get out of the bathroom. I thought for sure it was going to kill me, and then he came in. Harry Potter he charged the troll and began throwing things at the troll's head trying to distract it so that I could get away. He managed to distract it slightly but not enough for me to be able to escape. So what does he do? He jumps on the troll's neck and sticks his wand up the troll's nose. Not really a good place to stick a wand but it succeeded in making the troll forget all about me. So there he is hanging from the neck of the troll. Hanging on for dear life when the troll begins swinging its club around trying to get him off. The troll got a hold of him in his hand that was free. I noticed Ron standing in the doorway staring at the troll with a dumb look on his face. I yelled at him to do something and he used the spell that we had learned today in the class to float the troll's club over its head and dropped it knocking it out.

If it hadn't been for Harry mum I could've been killed. I think I love him mum. I remember the discussion that we had about boys before I left. How you taught me to recognize what my feeling were. When he stood over me to help me to my feet and I looked in his eyes, I saw someone who would always s take care of me and would do anything to keep me from getting hurt. I wasn't even his friend and he willingly fought a mountain troll to protect me. I'll be his girlfriend one day mum. I remember what you taught me about never giving up on what I want. One day I want to be his. Well that's enough for this letter I'll send you my usual weekly letter tomorrow, it's almost done I just couldn't wait to tell you about Harry. Oh yeah the owl is Harry's her name is Hedwig.

Your LovinDaughter;

Hermione

****End of flashback****

"I know dear I was just having you on" Dan replied.

"Well let's see what our baby has to say about her dear Harry this time" Emma said with a smirk as she read the letter.

Dear Mum:

Now please don't get upset but I have to ask a tremendous favor of you. I need for you and Daddy to sign a letter giving me permission to have sex. The age of consent in the Wizarding world is 15 which I won't be for nearly another year, but I want Harry so badly that I told him last night 'I wanted him to bend me over the couch in the common room and fuck me hard in my ass.' Luckily he turned me down, or else he would have gotten in serious trouble. Though he is younger than me, he has his mother's permission. I should probably explain that since Harry thought for his entire life that his mom died the day that Voldemort attacked. It turned out that she was merely transported to a different dimension. Due to spells that she and Harry's dad had cast separately, hers to sacrifice herself to protect Harry, and his dads to protect his Lily. That is his mom's name that she insists that we call her by. She said her name and not Mrs. Potter anymore. As I was saying, she was taken to a different dimension until Harry's power awoke and he called for her. He managed to do that accidentally yesterday. So, I kind of bound myself to Harry as a slave. It must have somehow caused me to go into heat. I would really like for him to claim what's been his for two years now, so if you could please sign the permission slip I would greatly appreciate it. Well that's all for now more in my weekly letter in a few days.

Love Always your daughter,

Hermione soon to be Potter

Emma's jaw hung open as she read the letter, not believing what she had just read she perused it a second time.

"I can't believe this" Emma said.

"What is it dear?" Dan asked.

"Here you read this" she said as she handed the letter over to Dan.

Dan's eyebrows quirked up as he read over the letter, only for his jaw to drop as he finished.

"No daughter of mine is going to be a slave. I don't know what these people are playing at, but this has gone too far. What the hell does she mean that she's in heat? What does she think she is some kind of cat? Do they have her thinking that she's a cat" he said with anger in his voice.

"Calm down dear, no she doesn't think that she's a cat. She's technically a well I don't know what to call it, but you remember how she told us that last year there was an accident with a potion that she made and she had feline DNA instead of human?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember but what does that have to do with the letter?" he asked.

"Well apparently it was not a normal cat it was a kneazle like Crookshanks. Even though the school nurse was able to turn her back human they were not able to remove some DNA from her. Meaning basically when she gets excited or other... excited states, then she develops some feline traits. Appearance as well as having the um, I guess appetite would be the right word" Emma replied.

Dan sat there for a few minutes with his mouth hanging open as the implications of what his wife had just told him meant. He looked at her, "So basically, what you are telling me is that my fourteen year old daughter is part cat and will be active whether we want her too or not? Is that about right?"

"Well that was pretty close, only it is kneazle and not cat. And yes she will more than likely rub herself all over Harry until he tops her" Emma replied.

"Well I guess we need to go to the school and have a talk with Hermione and her chosen then. I don't see how we have much choice in her having sex, but damn it, he will make an honest woman out of her or else" Dan said.

A/N3: I am not completely happy with this chapter as I mentioned on my profile I am looking for a beta or betas anyone interested please contact me via here or on yahoo messenger at jonsnid. I am also considering a co writer so if anybody is interested in that please let me know I have quite a few ideas that I think are good for the story but I have a few problems getting them down on paper properly so it affects my writing in a negative way sometimes. But I will try my best to update in a punctual manner from now on especially if I can get the help that I'm looking for.


	11. Chapter 11

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamut, and head of the International Confederation of Wizards, was in a foul mood as he sat at his desk and realized that more and more of his precious control was slipping through his fingers.

_Where did everything start to go wrong?_ he thought as his mind wandered back over the last century, in which he had always striven to maintain as much control over everything as he possibly could. Unable to determine exactly where all of his plans had begun going wrong, he decided to use his Pensieve to look over the memories of important points in his life.

****Pensieve Memory: August 3, 1906****

Albus entered the Pensieve to find himself in a park in Berlin, Germany, approaching his old friend of nearly a half century, Gellert Grindelwald.

"Gellert, old friend, how are you?" Albus asked his long-time friend.

"Albus! How wonderful to see you again. What brings you around to my neck of the woods on a day like today?" Gellert replied, clearly pleased to see him.

"Ah, sharp as ever, my friend. I never could get anything past you. I'm here to discuss the plans regarding Muggles that we made at school," Albus said.

"So it's business today, I see. What exactly would you like to talk about?" Gellert leaned back on the bench comfortably.

"Well, as you know," Albus began, "I feel they can be quite useful to the wizarding population—performing jobs and services that pure-bloods need not lower themselves to do, you know. I would like your help in finding a way to get and keep them under control."

"Finally you see the wisdom of the stronger, better race ruling the weaker." Gellert did not attempt to hide his satisfaction. "I take it since you came to me that you yourself will not be participating but will be continuing on your trek to gather power for the cause?" he asked.

"But of course. I will be the one leading our society toward the eventual domination of the Muggle culture," Albus said.

"I do have a few ideas that could be used to accomplish our goals, though it may take some time. I will contact you when I am ready to begin," Gellert told him.

"Thank you, old friend. You have helped me more than you will ever know." Albus, an evil smile on his face, turned to walk away from his oldest friend. _Gellert has always been a good friend, and I will hate to see him go, but it is for the greater good_, he thought.

****Transfiguration Teacher's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

Albus sat at his desk reading over a letter that his dear friend Gellert had sent him earlier in the day.

_Albus: _

_I have worked toward our goal. As we discussed, I have taken control of the leader of the Muggle country of Germany and have ordered him to declare open war against those who are not of pure ethnic descent. The way I figure it, with the Muggles fighting amongst themselves it will be that much easier for us to create a world where the pure of blood can rule as we are meant to. How go your efforts to build us a stable power base? Not much time now. I need to prepare a few more things before the war starts; I seek to spread my influence to the Italians and hopefully amongst the Soviets as well. Tell Ariana I look forward to the time when we can be together again and even more to the day when we can have children in a world that is properly run. _

_Your friend, _

_Gellert_

_Ah_, thought Albus,_ good old reliable Gellert—trying to turn the Muggles against themselves. Not that the filthy animals ever need an excuse to kill each other; after all, it's what they've been doing for thousands of years. I need to keep a more careful eye on Ariana, though. I can't let her interfere with my plans. I must be the one to have control of things—only I know what is for the best for everybody._

As he exited the Pensieve he felt a pang of sadness at the thought of his sister's fate. He could still remember the day he and Gellert had returned to Albus' house from the Continent. He rose and went to the shelf where he kept his vials of memories; he selected one and, returning to his desk, removed the stopper and let the wisp of memory flow into the Pensieve. He sat down once again and, bracing himself, plunged his face through the surface of the shifting, swirling memories.

****Dumbledore Cottage****

Albus watched as his memory self and Gellert walked down the lane headed for the cottage where he lived with his brother and his sister Ariana. The two men were laughing and having a good time until they took the final turn before the house' it was then that they saw that the front door of the cottage was knocked in and one of the windows was broken.

"Ariana!" Gellert yelled. He ran toward the house, pushing Albus out of his way in his haste.

The foyer and the parlor were empty; aside from the knocked-over furniture there was no evidence that anything was wrong in the house. The same could be said about the kitchen and dining area. In the master bedroom, however, was a sight that would live fresh in the memory of the man who would become known as the worst Dark Lord of the first half of the twentieth century. There, lying on the bed with blood flowing from several wounds in her abdomen, was the naked, battered body of Ariana Dumbledore.

While Gellert wept over his lost love, Albus, who was always the more practical of the two, activated a monitoring ward he had set up in his house to monitor everything that occurred there. Years of being a manipulator had caused him to become extremely paranoid.

Albus observed as his memory self watched in the mirror he used to view the events that had transpired earlier in the day. Three men broke down the front door and knocked over furniture, throwing a priceless vase through one of the windows and laughing as it shattered on the ground outside. They went through the house destroying everything in their path. Suddenly one of them heard the door to the master bedroom shut.

"I heard a door back that way," the leader said. The group headed toward the only closed door in the direction the noise had come from. They opened it cautiously, not sure what might be on the other side. At first it appeared there was nobody in the room; it wasn't until an involuntary whimper from one corner brought their attention to the presence of a naked woman cowering in fear, partially hidden behind an oak chifforobe.

"Please don't hurt me!" the girl cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Just do what you're told and we won't have to hurt you," the leader said.

"Money—jewels—whatever you want—just take it and leave, please," she begged.

"Not to worry about that, we'll be taking the all the gold and jewels, but first we're going to take what we want from you," one of the goons said as he grabbed her by the arm.

Albus was sickened by what he saw but knew he couldn't afford to react too strongly to the situation or his future plans could be placed in serious jeopardy.

He skipped the rest of that portion of the memory because he had no desire to relive any more of it. He felt that nothing else of importance to his plans had occurred on that long-ago day, so he moved ahead to the day when the three young men, who turned out to be Squib brothers born of Mudblood parents, faced justice. Which, due to Albus' manipulations, had entailed banishment of them and their families from the magical world of Great Britain.

****Courtroom 5, Ministry of Magic, London, England****

Albus watched as the three young men who he had seen assault and cause the death of his sister were led into the courtroom with their hands and feet shackled. A few moments later the Wizengamut members who had been chosen to oversee the trial reentered the chamber. They took their seats and conferred for a moment, agreeing on a spokesman for the group. The spokesman, XXX XXX, approached the podium at the front of the room and prepared to make an announcement regarding the fate of the brothers McGregor. The brothers stood impassively as they waited to learn of their fate.

The spokesman cleared his throat ostentatiously, and silence fell over the the chamber. "It is the decision of this court that you are guilty of the rape and subsequent death of one Ariana Dumbledore. While normally the punishment for this would be execution via the Veil of Death, the head of the House of Dumbledore has executed his rights as a pure-blood lord and has decided upon a different punishment. Therefore it is the decision of this court that you shall henceforth be exiled from the magical world, that your memory of the magical world be completely erased, and that you will furthermore be exiled even from Muggle Britain for a period of no less than thirty years. Failure to comply with this court's ruling will result in your immediate execution. You have two days from this time to settle your affairs and to gather any of your family who choose to go with you into exile."

****Grindelwald Manor, Berlin Germany****

The next memory Albus fetched was from a day about a month after the men were sent into exile. The very thought that the men who had done such a vile thing to his sister were to be allowed to exist in relative freedom after what they'd done filled him with an almost insurmountable anger. But he did acknowledge that this sacrifice had to be made; in order for him to achieve his desired position of authority, he had to appear as the magnanimous leader of the light, forgiving those who had so badly wronged him. But they would pay—oh, yes, they would.

Albus found himself standing outside of a very nice two-story manor house awaiting his long-time friend and favorite pawn so he could set things back onto the proper path he had set forth many decades before, a plan that would leave him as the advisor to those who ruled the magical world.

"What do you want, Albus?" Grindelwald asked abruptly as he came out of the house.

"Is that any way to speak to your oldest friend?" Albus asked reproachfully.

"You stopped being my friend, Albus, when you allowed those monsters who killed my precious Ariana to get away with what they did. How you could allow them to even live after what they did I will never understand," Gellert spat.

"You just don't understand the situation. I had to be seen to show them compassion in order to establish my position of prominence, so I would be able to help make the changes we desire with the least bloodshed possible. There was another path, Gellert. You did not have to follow the path of bloodshed as you have. We had other options—we still have them. We can make things better," Albus said in an effort to turn Gellert back to a course of action that better fit into the plans he had spent so much of his time honing, which would allow him to take complete control over the wizarding world.

"No, Albus, it is you who do not understand how much it hurts to have your heart ripped out of your chest—to have all your hopes and dreams dashed in a single moment—to have the very spark that gives meaning to your existence wiped away in a single instant," Gellert said, his voice shaking with anger and grief.

"I understand how you feel, but you are losing sight of the big picture and all that we wish to accomplish in this world." Albus gave his erstwhile associate a chilly look and then Disapparated back home to determine how he could use Gellert's anger to his own advantage.

****Nurmengard prison, Nazi concentration camp****

Things had not gone quite according to plan, but finally things had come to a point where Albus felt he could step in and claim the position of leadership that he so richly deserved. It was with that thought in mind that he approached the German wizarding prison of Nurmengard, which was also being used by Gellert to imprison Muggles of a race deemed undesirable by his regime of Nazis.

Albus watched as his younger self stealthily maneuvered his way around the guards posted outside the prison and through the hallways past many full cells of prisoners, both magical and Muggle. He did not even consider freeing them as he saw no benefit to himself in bothering with them at present. Maybe after he'd done what had to be done he could alert someone to the presence of the captives, and perhaps a few of them might even survive long enough for the Allied forces to get them out; but more than likely none of them would ever see the outside of the prison again.

Fifteen minutes after he entered the prison Albus encountered the man whose death would allow him to achieve his goal. Though he would truly miss his former friend, the greater good must be served; he could allow nothing to stand in his way.

"Hello, Gellert," Albus said quietly.

Gellert spun around from the table where he'd been examining a map. "How dare you show your face here, you bastard?" he gasped, his face turning ashen.

"Now, Gellert, is that any way to greet your friend?" Albus asked.

Gellert responded with a sneer. "I told you before, you stopped being my friend the day you betrayed the memory of my dear Ariana by allowing those monsters to live after what they did. Now, please leave me to my misery—and know this, Albus: it is only the memory of my dear Ariana that stops me from cursing you where you stand. Next time you show your face I swear to you that you will die." Gellert turned around dismissively, never expecting that this single moment of carelessness would cost him his life.

"As you wish," Albus said agreeably. "I had wished that perhaps there was a way for us to salvage the friendship we once had. I suppose, though, that this makes what I have to do just a little bit easier." He pointed his wand at his old friend's back, and with one whispered incantation the Dark Lord Grindelwald was no more.

Albus removed the anti-Apparation wards that surrounded the prison. He picked up the body of the fallen Dark Lord and Apparated to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic to carry out the next step of his plan.

****Ministry of Magic, London****

The next memory Albus chose was of his presentation of the Order of Merlin, First Class.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to honor the man who, through selfless determination and unwavering support of all mankind, has brought an end to the war that has raged across the Muggle and wizarding worlds alike. It is my pleasure to present the Order of Merlin, First Class, to the slayer of the Dark Lord Grindewald, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the Minister of Magic announced.

Albus stepped forward, assuming a suitably humble expression. "Thank you, my friends. It is a pleasure to stand here today before you and know that the world is in better shape than it was before. I must tell you that although I took no pleasure in killing a man who was at one time my greatest friend in the world, for the sake of the greater good it had to be done. Sometimes it is not the easy things for which we are remembered but for the things we must do no matter how unpleasant they may be." He gave the crowd a moment to finish their applause before he continued.

"Now that we have the opportunity to live in a more peaceful world, I look forward to returning to Hogwarts to teach our children the art of Transfiguration. In closing I would like to thank you for coming out to support me today." When he had finished speaking he turned the podium back over to the Minister and headed back to his seat, anxious to return to Hogwarts before anyone could asked him how he had ended the reign of Grindelwald.

Albus exited the Pensieve, deciding he would view the rest of the memories later. The thought of not having control of the "Harry situation" bothered him, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a single way to regain control without completely ostracizing Harry, and that simply could not be allowed to happen. Albus decided that it would be for the best if he slept on the situation; perhaps something would come to him during the night, or maybe in the morning he would have a better idea.

Albus Dumbledore was not the only wizard with aspirations of world domination that spent that evening worried about the young wizard known as Harry Potter.

Hidden away in an Unplottable manor home in southern England, the being once known as Tom Riddle, Jr., more recently known as Voldemort, pondered how the brat could possibly have attained so much power. While the prophecy stated that the brat would be his equal, the being Voldemort had faced in the dreamscape was not his equal—in fact, loathe as Voldemort was to admit it, his power was barely a fraction of what the brat casually displayed, and that fact frightened him more than anything ever had before, even more than when he was a small child in the orphanage and the older boys would assault him.

Voldemort took slight comfort in the knowledge that the old man would not properly train the child for fear that one day Potter would learn of Dumbledore's treachery and deceit and strike him down for what he had robbed him of.

Another thing that brought a small amount of comfort was that Voldemort had many different things set up in order to ensure his immortality. He also had a man on the inside of Dumbledore's organization that Albus would never know about, a man so disillusioned by what the meddling old man had done that there was nothing he would not do to ensure Dumbledore's defeat.

Voldemort also knew there was a spy of Dumbledore's amongst his own inner circle, but he could not yet let it be known that he was aware of that. As these thoughts ran through the mind of the being once known as Voldemort, he allowed himself to think back to the decisions in his life that had caused him to take the path he had chosen to follow.

****St. Margaret's Orphanage****

Young Tom Riddle was a strange child, always quiet unless provoked but quick to claim retribution should his ire be piqued with any individual or group.

One particular day wherein the flames of his hatred for all things Muggle were fanned was his tenth birthday. The present he received from several of the older boys was so painful it was difficult to stand, let alone walk, for several days. That day cemented in his mind just how worthless Muggles were.

Exactly one year later came the day that should have been his salvation, when a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore came to the orphanage and told Tom just how special he really was. Tom vowed then that in time they would all pay for their transgressions against him. Little did he realize just how much his life would change because of that one day.

Tom was sitting in the courtyard—alone, as always—trying to avoid the groups of older boys who liked to torment him, when he saw the man appear out of thin air. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man had long white hair that reached most of the way down his back, and a beard just as white and just as long. He wore oddly shaped glasses and a strange multi-colored robe. As Tom watched, the man's clothing changed from the peculiar robes to an ordinary-looking brown suit with a matching hat. The man walked through the front door, and several minutes later Tom was called inside by the matron. He knew instinctively that it had something to do with the visitor.

Mrs. Wilkins, the matron of St. Margaret's, watched as young Thomas walked into the room where she sat with the man who had identified himself as Albus Dumbledore, a professor at Hoffman's School for Gifted Youngsters. Apparently Thomas had awarded a scholarship to attend, and since Hoffman's was a boarding school, he would be gone the greater part of the year for the next seven years.

"Thomas, I would like you to meet Professor Albus Dumbledore, a professor at Hoffman's School for Gifted Youngsters. Professor Dumbledore, this is Thomas Riddle, the child you asked to see." Albus nodded and stared at her rather pointedly until she blushed and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll let you two speak in private," she said, and as if she'd never so much as thought of staying she quickly made her way out of the room.

"Well, young Thomas, how are you doing today?" Albus asked.

"As well as can be expected living in a place like this." Tom leaned forward and spoke confidentially. "Professor, I'm different from the other kids here. Things happen sometimes that I can't explain. Bad things happen to the people who make fun of me, and sometimes when people hurt me really bad, things happen to them." Albus merely sat there looking at him and nodding thoughtfully, and Tom wondered at himself a little. Why he was being so open with this strange man? It was almost as if something was forcing him to speak.

As he thought about it, he realized that he had a few questions he would like answered himself. "Professor, how did you just appear out of nowhere when you got here?"

"Ah, very perceptive, aren't you, Thomas? What I did is called Apparation, willing one's body to travel nearly instantly from one location to another. It is just one of the things you will learn at Hogwarts," Albus replied.

"What is Hogwarts, and why would I be learning anything there?" Tom aked.

"Well, that brings me to the reason for my visit today. I am the Headmaster of a school of magic known as Hogwarts. All magical children born within Great Britain who display a certain aptitude for magic are sent a letter inviting them to attend the school beginning the first of September of the year that they turn eleven. Children born to Muggles or who live with Muggles have their letters hand-delivered by one of the Professors, because having an owl deliver a letter in a purely Muggle area would shine more light on the existence of the magical world than we can allow to happen," Albus told him.

"Professor, you keep saying Muggle...I don't recognize the word. What does it mean?" Tom asked.

"The word Muggle is used to refer to those who are born without the gift of magic," Albus explained.

"I understand that, Professor, but if I'm magical, as you claim, why do I live with Muggles in an orphanage?" Tom asked.

"Well, Thomas, that is a little bit complicated, but I will endeavour to explain things to you and answer any questions you may have. The first thing you need to know is that in our world there are five groups of people, and many in wizarding society believe the different groups should not mix. The first group, considered to be the lowest, are Muggle-borns, magical children who are born to two non-magical people. They are generally looked down upon by many members of the other groups," Albus began.

"So magical people can be born to parents that don't have magic? How does that happen, Professor? I don't understand," Tom puzzled.

"Unfortunately, nobody can explain the existence of these Muggle-born witches and wizards. In generations past they were a rare occurrence, but lately we are seeing more and more of them. The second group in our society is the half-bloods; this is the group you fall into, Thomas. A half-blood has one magical and one non-magical parent. A half-blooded person's status in society is determined by the purity of the blood of the magical parent, meaning that a half-blood born to a Muggle-born parent would have a harder time fitting in than one born to another half-blood" Albus explained.

"Is blood really that important, Professor?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Thomas. In the wizarding world blood is very important. Now we come to the second-highest blood status, which is a full-blood. A person is considered a full-blood when both of their parents are magical, regardless of the purity of their blood. Full-bloods are normally well accepted in society, even though their parents may be of lesser blood purity than the full-blooded child. This means it is possible that two Muggle-borns, say, who may have trouble fitting into society, could give birth to a child who would not have the same problems," Albus explained.

"It seems to me, Professor, that there's too much focus on who a person's parents are and not enough on what they can accomplish," Tom responded.

"Never discount the importance of blood in our world, Thomas; it is what allows a person to thrive in our society. Now we come to those of the highest blood purity, known as pure-bloods. They are children born of two people of fullblood status or higher. Those in this group are the ones who make up the majority of our government and control most of the wizarding businesses," Albus said.

"So the only way to be successful in in wizarding society is to be a pure-blood? If that's the case, why would someone like me, who's just a half-blood, even want to be a part of a world that doesn't want me?" Tom asked.

"The answer to your question, Thomas, can be summed up in one word: power. Power is the key to the world; if you have power, you can change things. And the lack of power brings us to the final class of people in the magical world—people known as Squibs. Squibs are born to magical parents but do not have magical powers of their own. Squibs are considered outcasts to most of the old families but can still hold some menial positions in our society. So that concludes our discussions on the various levels of blood purity in the wizarding world. Do you have any questions?" Albus asked.

"Well, to be honest, sir, I still don't understand why I would want to be a part of a world that won't accept me, based on my parentage. It seems like it's not much different than the Muggle world, where children are treated badly because their parents don't have enough money—and it's even worse for those of us who don't have any parents or—or don't know who their parents are," Tom replied.

The conversation continued; Albus told Tom a little about the school and then took him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. Then it was back to the orphanage until the first of September—the day of Tom's salvation—when thanks to the Sorting Hat he became aware of his ancestry and just how important and special he truly was.

Young Thomas Riddle placed the Sorting Hat upon his head and heard a voice speaking directly into his mind.

"Ah, another of the serpent's children. It has been many years since one of your kind walked these halls. Not since Salazar himself has there been such potential in the Slytherin line. I see greatness in you, young Riddle, but I also see much darkness and pain and death. Yes, I see death following you, always in your shadow, always looming over you," the Sorting Hat murmured.

"Why do you call me a serpent's child, hat? I don't understand," Tom said curiously.

"You are a child of the great Salazar Slytherin, speaker to serpents, guardian of the scale, and master of the Basilisk. Many years before this school was built your ancestor had a vision of a time when his heir would stand on the cusp of world domination; thus he sought the aid of the great serpent of the North. A bargain was struck: his line was gifted with the ability to commune with and command all serpents, save for the great dragons, but in exchange his children would always live under the spectre of death," the Hat replied.

"So am I destined to die young, Hat?" Tom asked.

"The future is not yet written, young serpent. It may be that you will in fact die young, but perhaps you will find a way to avoid the fate that has befallen most of your kin. Few in your family have lived long lives, but always there has been a sacrifice of some sort. But enough of history now, young serpent; it is time for your future to start," the Hat said, and it prepared to announce the House in which Tom would be placed for the next seven years of his life.

The entire hall was silent, waiting for the Hat to make its declaration about the scraggly-looking boy wearing tattered secondhand robes. The split in the Hat that served it for a mouth opened and pronounced, "Slytherin!" Tom removed the Hat and placed it on the stool, then made his way over to the Slytherin table, all the while thinking of what the Hat had told him. Already the wheels in his head were beginning to turn as he tried to think of ways in which he could Ensure that he didn't die at an early age.

Although it would not be known for many years, that fateful September first was the day Voldemort was born.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meet the Parents

Granger Residence

Dan Granger picked up his phone and dialed the number for his office. After a few rings the phone was answered by the office receptionist.

"Mary, this is Dan. Emma and I won't be able to make it in to the office today. No, everything is fine, nobody is hurt; we just need to head up to Hermione's school for a meeting with a few of her teachers. No, it's nothing bad. It's just something we need to handle right away. So since today is Friday, why don't you go ahead and call our appointments for the day and then take the rest of the day off? Paid, of course. Yes, I'm sure – and yes, we insist. You've done a lot for us, working long hours, and you deserve a three-day weekend. We'll see you bright and early Monday morning. Okay, Mary, see you then. Goodbye."

After Dan had hung up the phone, Emma came back into the kitchen dressed in a casual pantsuit. "Did you call the office, dear?" she asked.

"I called and told Mary to take the rest of the day off with pay after she calls and reschedules all of our appointments for today, and said we would see her Monday morning. Now we just have to decide how we're going to handle this situation that our little angel has found herself in," Dan said.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Emma responded, "Dear, we've already discussed this. There really is nothing we can do. We've known since her first year that she would get together with Harry, and while I will admit this situation isn't what I would consider ideal, there really isn't a lot we can do about it."

"I know, Emma, and it's not that I don't approve of Harry – even I'm not dense enough to have missed the fact that our little girl has been devoted to him for two years now. But the thought of our fourteen-year-old daughter being sexually active, and on top of that, asking for our permission to be, I just feel like I would be a bad parent to do this."

Emma had a serious look on her face as she thought for a moment before responding. "I understand how you feel, dear, but we have to consider the fact that if we don't give her permission she's going to suffer. Because Harry is honorable enough to not respond to her urges if she isn't allowed, and we both know how Hermione is when she sets her mind on something. It would take divine intervention to change it."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Dan replied. "Well, we might as well get this over with."

While Dan went to get dressed Emma picked up a red and gold feather that Professor McGonagall had given them in case they ever needed to get in touch with the school. As she held the feather it began to grow warm; a moment later there was a flash of flames and a large red and gold bird appeared above their kitchen table. In his beak he held a piece of blank parchment and a quill, which he dropped on the table in front of Emma.

Although momentarily startled by the appearance of a bird out of thin air, Emma recognized it as a Phoenix from one of Hermione's books she had read in order to try and understand a little of the world of which her daughter was a part. "Well, aren't you a pretty bird! Am I supposed to write a note about what I need?" she asked the Phoenix.

The answer was a short trill that filled her heart with joy.

Taking that as an affirmative response since she did not have the ability to understand what the Phoenix was saying, Emma began to write a note to Professor McGonagall.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_This is Emma Granger, Hermione's mother. It has come to our attention that a situation has arisen requiring her father and me to speak with her and a certain Mr. Potter as soon as possible. We prefer that it be today, as we have taken the day off work expressly for this purpose. We would appreciate a prompt response so there is as little disruption in Hermione's school day as possible. Thanks for all your help._

_Emma Granger_

When she had finished the letter she held it out for the bird to take in its beak and watched, mesmerized, as it vanished in a flash of fire. After the bird had left, Emma poured herself a cup of tea while she awaited a response.

Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress' office

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk enjoying an early morning cup of tea as she looked over the few remaining essays she still needed to grade for her fourth year Transfiguration today's first period She was startled by a flash of fire as Fawkes appeared on her desk, holding a piece of parchment in his beak. "Good morning, Fawkes. What do you have for there?" Minerva asked.

Fawkes released the parchment in front of her and with a happy trill sat back to wait for whatever Minerva might request of him.

She read the letter from Hermione's mother; her lips pursed and one eyebrow rose as she pondered what kind of trouble her two favorite students had gotten themselves into now. Deciding that the quickest way to find out would be to let the Grangers have the meeting they wanted, Minerva penned a quick reply. She explained that they merely had to hold onto Fawkes' tail feathers and he would bring them to her office, where they could meet with Hermione and Harry.

About five minutes after he left Fawkes returned to the office with the Grangers holding onto his tail.

"Hello, Dan, Emma. How are you doing this morning?" Minerva asked.

"Well, to be honest, Min, we're not really sure just yet. We were fine till we got a letter from Hermione at breakfast this morning asking us to sign a paper that gives her permission to have sex. As you can imagine, it was quite a shock for us to have our fourteen-year-old daughter ask that of us. From what we've heard about Harry he seems like a nice boy; we just want to get to know him a little bit before we decide whether or not we really want to sign the permission slip. My first reaction was 'No way in hell am I going to give my daughter permission to have sex, no matter how old she is,' but as my lovely wife pointed out to me, it's going to happen eventually whether I like it or not. So really I just want to get a personal feel for this Harry and explain to him that we would not take kindly to him mistreating her," Dan responded.

"Well, Dan, Emma, I can assure you Harry would never do anything to hurt Hermione. But I can certainly understand how you feel. Let me send for them now," Minerva said. She summoned a house-elf to take a message requesting Hermione and Harry's presence in her office immediately. Within ten minutes they were knocking on the door to Minerva's office. "Come in," Minerva called.

Harry walked into the office, Hermione right behind him. Neither of them noticed the Grangers at first. "You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Actually, _we_ wanted to see you," Emma said.

"Mum, Dad – what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she gave her parents a hug.

Emma said, "We wanted to talk to you about the letter you sent us this morning."

Minerva interrupted at this pont. "Hermione, I'll give you some privacy while you discuss this situation. Remember breakfast is in an hour and a half, and your first lesson starts an hour after that; I trust that will be enough time for you?" She nodded cordially to Dan and Emma and left her office, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Would you like to introduce us, darling?" Emma asked her daughter.

"Oh, how forgetful of me! Harry, this is Dan, my father, and Emma, my mum," Hermione said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry said as he shook both of their hands.

"Mum, Dad, this is my master, Harry," Hermione said, causing Harry to choke on his tongue.

"What do you mean by master?" Dan asked, obviously upset at the sound of this.

"Well, you both always taught me to tell the truth, and the truth is that I bound myself to Harry as a slave, so he's my master and should be addressed as such," Hermione said calmly.

"I can honestly say we don't at all like the fact that you're a slave. If we'd known such things still existed in the magical world we would have thought twice about allowing you into this world," Dan said, and Emma nodded indignantly.

In an attempt to defuse the situation a little, Harry decided perhaps he should try to explain what was going on – not that he completely understood things himself. "Mr. Granger, sir, to be honest I'm not too keen on your daughter being my slave either, and I fully intend to free her just as soon as I possibly can. Unfortunately, that's not for another six months. Hermione means more to me than just about anything or anybody in the world, and I fully intend that she be a major part of my life for a long while to come. You know how Hermione is, though; when she gets an idea stuck in her head nothing changes her mind. When she thought she was about to lose her chance to be with me she panicked a little bit, and bound herself to me as a slave. I decided to make the best of the situation we found ourselves in."

"So what you're saying, young man, is that our daughter has caused herself to be a slave – you in no way forced her into the situation?" Emma clarified.

"That's right, Mum, the decision was completely mine. Like I told you two years ago, one way or the other I would be with Harry, and I fully intend to be with him for the rest of my life. Now I believe the reason you'e here this morning is to discuss the fact that I've asked you for permission to have sex with the man I love. You know I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important to me. Now, will you please sign the paper for me? I promise we'll come visit over Christmas vacation," Hermione said earnestly.

"Dear, we'd already decided to sign it. We just wanted a chance to talk with the young man who obviously means so much to you. Just please make sure we don't become grandparents for a few years, okay, darling?" Emma said wryly as she handed Hermione the signed paper.

"Oh, thank you, Mum and Dad. I promise no babies for a few years," Hermione said, her eyes shining as she hugged both of her parents again. Then she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the office and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The rest of the day passed much more slowly than Hermione would have liked, but finally the last class of the day had ended and she dragged Harry back to his quarters, which she was thankful to see were empty.

Harry and Hermione cuddled on the couch, enjoying the time alone together. The only noise in the room was the occasional moan of pleasure as they let their passions slowly consume them. The silence was broken when Hermione pulled out of a particularly intense snog to ask Harry a question. "Harry, luv, do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

It took a moment for Harry's lust-addled brain to realize that 'Mione was speaking to him. "What was that?" he asked.

"I asked if you remember what I told you I wanted you to do to me," she replied with a smirk.

Harry thought for a minute, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Suddenly it occurred to him what she meant.

FLASHBACK

Harry, Hermione, and Nymmie were in an unused classroom talking about how their relationship was going to work.

Harry took Nym's hands and looking her in the eyes. "Nym, are you sure this is okay with you? Are you truly willing to share me like this?" he asked.

"Harry, luv, as long as you're always true to yourself and to me, you never have to worry about me having a problem with what you do. Okay, so I have to share you with others – that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I have you to share in the first place. I know you'll never replace me, so I'm not worried. I love you, Harry, and I know you love me too, so I'm not worried about us. Okay?" Nymmie replied.

"I understand, luv. I just wanted to make sure." Harry turned to 'Mione. "How about you – are you okay with this situation and having to share? You've been my best friend for almost three years now, and I love you, but I love Nym too. Can you accept that?"

"Harry, I love you. I have since Halloween our first year. I'll take whatever you can give me. I understand that I've put you in a situation you didn't expect, but I'll never leave you. I love you and want you so badly that I would love nothing better than if you'd bend me over the arm of the couch in the common room and fuck me in my ass," Hermione replied with a small blush.

End Flashback

Harry shook his head to bring his mind back to reality as it occurred to him what she was saying. "Are you sure, luv? You know I don't want to hurt you. Couldn't we just make love the normal way?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I love you, and I know you love me and we have plenty of time to make love. But tonight I want you to claim me. I want you to take me. Be as rough as you want – make me yours. Use me for your pleasure, luv. Please? I need this; I need for you to make me yours," she coaxed.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had been paying any attention to Nym, so intently were they focused on each other, so it was a bit startling to suddenly hear her speak. "Harry darling, I know what you're thinking. Giving her what she wants doesn't mean you love her any less – in fact, your willingness to do something that makes you uncomfortable just because it's what she wants proves just how much you love her. Now, go ahead and give her what she needs; just make sure you save some energy for me, because we're going to make love all night long."

"Well, I know better than to even try to argue with both of you, so I guess all I can do is give in so we can all enjoy ourselves," Harry said as he stood and helped 'Mione up.

LEMON SCENE deleted due to rating restrictions

A/N: Story can be found complete with lemons at hpfanficarchive .com thanks for reading please review


	13. The Morning After

Chapter 13: Morning after.

Harry awoke the next morning with a smug grin as he remembered what had occurred the previous evening. He could still hardly believe Nym was so willing to share him like that. If it worked out that well with all of the girls, then perhaps just perhaps things might go a bit more smoothly than he had anticipated.

Morning, lover, Nym said as she sat up on his right side and gave him a gentle kiss.

Save some for me, 'Mione complained from his left side as she caressed his morning erection with her tail. Harry allowed himself to lie back on the bed and enjoy the sensations as the two women in his life playfully fought over him.

Play time was interrupted by a knock on Harry's bedroom door. Harry, dear, are you and the girls awake? Lily asked through the door.

Yes, Mrs. Potter. Nym responded for him, as 'Mione had his mouth occupied with a war of tongues.

There are a few letters for you that were delivered by owl sometime during the night, apparently and breakfast is in half an hour, Lily responded.

Harry knew there must have been something fairly important about the letters or his mom would not have bothered them this early in the morning. So, slipping into his boxers and a robe, he went to investigate while Nym and 'Mione took a shower.

After greeting Lily with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Harry looked at the stack of letters. There were ten of them. The top two were from the Ministry and Gringotts, respectively, and the remaining eight were from the families Harry had an opportunity to bond with. Deciding it would be best to save those until Nym and 'Mione were back with him, he opened the letter from the Goblins first.

Lord Potter,

We would like to extend an invitation to you and your family to discuss some minor business. While the subject is important, we leave to your discretion the time at which we meet. Please respond by owl at your earliest convenience, and if there is anything that we at Gringotts can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask.

Sincerely,

Goldfang Potter

Account Keeper

Harry arched an eyebrow at the letter from the Goblins. Admittedly he didn't pay the best of attention in his History of Magic classes, but he did understand enough to know that Goblins were traditionally nowhere near this accommodating.

He handed the Gringotts letter to Lily and opened the one from the Ministry.

Lord Potter,

It has come to our attention that a slave-bonding ritual has been performed on one Hermione Jane Granger, a Muggle-born witch, with you as her intended master. We wish to ensure that you are aware of the rules and regulations with regard to registering your new property. You are required to present yourself before the Wizengamot and the Gringotts Elders within fourteen days of receipt of this notice or you shall be fined 100 Galleons the first day thereafter, said fine to increase incrementally each day. Failure to present yourself with 28 days of receipt of this notice may result in your property being claimed by an individual who will follow Ministry regulations. We look forward to your prompt response.

Sincerely,

Delores Jane Umbridge

Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic

Harry felt himself growing upset over what was essentially a demand that he present Hermione to the Ministry and degrade her before the Wizengamot. He still did not like the idea of having to brand her, but if it had to happen he would definitely be more comfortable doing it in private. However, he could not allow anyone else to even have the option of claiming his 'Mione. Realizing that he had no choice in the matter, Harry decided that after breakfast he would ask 'Mione what she wanted.

When the girls came out of the bathroom he handed the Ministry s letter to 'Mione and went to take his own shower. When he came out he saw that Nym and 'Mione both had curious looks on their faces; he also noticed that the other letters had been opened. Harry was glad he didn't have to be the one to open the letters, because now, as he was reading them, he could get the opinions of the three people whose opinions most mattered to him.

So, girls, what do you think? he asked as he began reading the remaining letters. The first was from the Delacours, in France. Apparently Madame Delacour was a full-blooded Veela, and her daughters, eleven-year-old Gabrielle and sixteen-year-old Fleur, were both half-blooded Veela. Unfortunately, Harry's knowledge of the Veela race was limited to the fact that there was a Veela race. Included with the letter were pictures of two girls who he assumed were the daughters; aside from the fact that Gabrielle was clearly shorter than Fleur, as far as body development went there seemed to be much less than five years separating the two.

Harry, how much do you know about Veela? 'Mione asked. His blush gave her a clear answer: that he had no useful knowledge of Veela.

Okay, what I know is fairly limited, but I ll research more. What I do know is that they re a race that matures early, going directly from the child stage to a near fully matured form at the onset of puberty. So if my understanding is correct, then although Gabrielle is only eleven years old she either is already or soon will be fully mature.

I recommend you wait until after you meet the sisters before you make up your mind, my luv, Nym added. Lily, who had come back out of her room just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation, agreed.

Setting aside the letter from the Delacours with the intention of sending a response to them arranging for a meeting sometime in the near future, Harry picked up the letter from the Parkinsons. Although tempted to automatically discard this one, Harry knew it wouldn t be the right thing for him to do in this situation. Besides, although Pansy had always associated with the Slytherins who gave him and 'Mione such a hard time, not once had she herself done anything to them. So before asking for Nym and Mione's opinions, he took the time to carefully read the letter Pansy s parents had sent.

Lord Potter,

Many centuries ago our two families were bound together. We are aware that some of the decisions the Parkinson family has made in the past may make it difficult for you to be willing to trust our daughter; but, my lord, we beg you to not punish Pansy for things for which she has no responsibility. We ask only that you be willing to give our daughter a chance, and in return we will swear any oath that is required of us to show that our family is willing to rekindle the bonds of service we once happily bore. No cost is too great for our daughter's happiness and for the opportunity to restore our family name and remove the shadow of disreputability that has come upon us. Please, my lord, let your servants know how we may appease you.

Sincerely,

Albert and Stephanie Parkinson

This letter, too, was accompanied by a picture, but the Pansy displayed in it bore very little resemblance to the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson with which Harry was familiar.

Okay if we decide to accept Pansy, will we be able to trust her to not betray us? Harry asked.

Yes, Harry you can. It will be impossible for any of the girls to ever betray you. Plus this is a wonderful opportunity for her parents to offer you information about the Dork Lard. The Parkinsons, as well as the Greengrasses, can offer insight that could prove to be immensely useful in the future struggle against Voldemort, Lily replied, to the agreement of both Nym and 'Mione.

The only other unusual letter Harry had received was in fact from the Greengrass family. It read much like the Parkinson letter, offering whatever he wanted if he was willing to accept Daphne. Daphne, much like Pansy, was not personally guilty of harassing Harry and his friends, so Harry thought maybe the girls were right: he should meet the families and then decide whether or not he was willing to accept them.

Breakfast passed with no disruptions, as Ron studiously ignored both Harry and Hermione. And apparently Draco was truly considering what Sirius had said, as even he did not take the opportunity to torment them.

It was eventually decided that an appointment would be scheduled for the tenth of November, first at Gringotts and then at the Ministry, with invitations to be sent to each set of parents for a meeting in between. Harry figured those who were truly serious would show up if given the opportunity, plus it would give him a chance to get to know the Delacour girls well in advance of when he would need to make his decision. He would also be able to get better acquainted with the Hogwarts girls. He knew Parvarti and Katie somewhat and had spoken once or twice with Susan Bones, but the rest of the girls were a total mystery to him.

****Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, London, England****

Siri, Bella wanna go out, Bella told Sirius after she woke him up.

What time is it, Bella? Sirius asked.

It s 9:00, Siri, time to get up. Bella wants Siri to take her somewhere, Bella responded.

Okay, where do you want to go, Bella? Sirius asked.

Bella wanna take Sissy and Siri and visit Hoggywarts, Bella replied.

We can do that, Bella, but let's wait until after Harry has his last class, okay? Sirius answered.

Okay, Siri, Bella said. She joined him in the bed and cuddled up next to him.

****Dark Lord s Secret Lair****

The being who was once Voldemort finally managed to accumulate enough energy to send out a summons to his minions. Unfortunately, none of his higher-ranked Death Eaters responded, not even that fool Peter Pettigrew and what was worse, Voldemort could no longer feel his connection to Bellatrix. Somehow Lucius must have allowed the command geas to lose effectiveness.

He had, however, managed to get responses from nearly three dozen of his second-tier minions and most of his lower-level lackeys.

More importantly, he had devised a plan to regain a functional body as well as a vast portion of the power that had been his before that fateful Halloween. It was unfortunate that this would cost him the majority of his lower-tier minions, not to mention how difficult it would be to obtain the necessary number of innocents, both magical and non-magical; but once he had a body again he would show that Potter brat just why nobody stood in the way of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

****Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts****

Severus, I need you to try to make peace with Harry. I understand why you have had issues with him in the past, although he is not his father; but with both Sirius and Lily around now to influence him, it s important that we manage to ensure that he follows our suggestions. It is important that Harry form these bonds with the girls so we can control the power he will gain. With that power under our control, not even Voldemort will be able to stand against us, Albus told Professor Snape.

Albus, I still question the wisdom of your plan. If the brat becomes more powerful than the Dark Lord, how do you expect us to be able to control him? Severus asked.

It's really quite simple, Severus. Harry will be so busy with his women that he won t be concerned with how things are progressing in the outside world. Therefore we will be able to use the threat he poses to cause the changes we desire, Albus said calmly.

Albus and Severus were still discussing plans for how to get Harry under their control when Sipu the house-elf came and informed the Headmaster that it was time for lunch.

We ll finish this discussion after evening classes, Albus said as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry had his first bit of bad luck for the day as he was making his way to the Great Hall from the Library. Hermione had Ancient Runes in the period just past, and Nym was in fifth year defense with Professor Lupin. He wasn t sure where Lily was, but he knew she wouldn't leave the castle without letting him know. Hedwig and nine of the school owls were out delivering letters for him, so he d decided to spend his free period learning as much as he could about the different races with which he might be bonding. Unfortunately, most of the best books were in the Restricted Section, so he couldn t get his hands on them.

He did manage to discover a few pertinent facts. He learned that Vampyresses, unlike Vampyres, did not have to drink blood; and that their donors, if they did feed, were not turned or harmed in any way by this. Veela had the ability to mesmerize males with their very presence. Neriads, Nymphs, and Dryads were elemental spirits of wind, water, and earth, respectively. Succubi were part-demons who received their sustenance either through a man s sexual energy or his soul, Harry was not entirely sure which. The High Elves were highly magical beings who were the last remnant of a race of superior beings that existed before the time of man.

All in all, from what he d read he could definitely see where there would be an advantage to accepting the bonds from a purely power-based viewpoint. But he was also smart enough to know that the more women he bonded with, the less time he would have to spend with Nym and 'Mione.

Harry had just turned the corner after leaving the Library when he encountered Ron, who, strangely enough, was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Potter, Ron spat in disgust.

What do you want, Weasley and when did you pick up the bookends? Harry asked.

Don't you worry. Potter. You took something that belongs to me, and I want her back, Ron ground out.

First off, Ronald, Hermione is not a thing. Second, she s with me because she chooses to be. Finally, she told me what you tried to do to her. The only reason I haven t come after you yet is because I still have respect for most of your family. I ll give you one chance walk away, and I won't have to hurt you, Harry said, then he turned to walk away from Ron and his bookends .

Harry barely had time to avoid the curse as it came at him from behind. Luckily he was able to dodge just as the flash of light flew over his right shoulder. Still hesitant to really hurt Ron, Harry made his second mistake of the day and fired a disarming charm instead of a Stunning spell, and had to throw himself on the ground again almost immediately to avoid the trio of curses that flew in his direction.

Realizing that there was not going to be a peaceful solution to the situation he found himself in, Harry responded to the assault with a trio of Stunners. Crabbe and Goyle were caught by the counterattack, but much to Harry's surprise, Ron was able to easily dodge the Stunner intended for him.

You'll have to be better than that to take me down, Potter. The Headmaster has been teaching me a few new spells, Ron taunted, then launched a blasting hex at Harry. You should have just let me have Hermione, Harry, I would have let you use her when I was done. But you just had to have it all. Enough just wasn't enough you had to have everything.

What s happened to you, Ron? Harry asked. You've changed. I don't even know who you are any more.

You've never known me, Potter. I've played my role well. Headmaster Dumbledore promised me a fortune if I would keep track of you and be your best friend. You don't understand what it's like to be owed something and then have someone else get it. I'm a pureblood, Potter. Lesser beings are made for purebloods pleasure, Ron said arrogantly.

Harry found himself becoming disgusted by what he was hearing from the young man who had been his best friend since their first day on the train coming to school. Learning that Ron was a blood purist everybit as bad as Malfoy or any of the other Slytherins caused Harry to feel a pain deeper even than that caused by the years of mistreatment at the Dursleys hands. He was enraged at this betrayal, not only by Ron but also by the Headmaster for having his supposed best friend spy on him.

It was only through firm self control that he was able to limit the spells he used to the trio of Stunners he now fired at Ron. He sent one straight at him, and the other two to either side of it. Ron dodged to the right, directly into the path of the last Stunner fired. After securing Ron as well as Crabbe and Goyle, Harry went looking for a teacher to report the attack. Then he intended to find Nymmie and 'Mione to let them and Lily know what had happened so they would be on their guard.

The first teacher Harry encountered was Professor Lupin, who grimly went to escort the three students to the Headmaster's office while Harry went to warn Lily and the girls about the incident.

'Mione, have you seen Nymmie? Harry asked when he found Hermione.

Hearing the obvious note of distress in his voice, she took a quick look at Harry and was disturbed by the disheveled state his clothes were in. What happened? she asked anxiously.

Let's find Nymmie and then I'll tell both of you and Mom, Harry responded.

While Harry was having his incident with Ron and the twin bookends, Nym had been having a situation of her own with Draco, although this one involved no violence.

Nymphadora, can I speak to you for a moment? Draco asked his cousin when he saw her in the Charms corridor.

What do you want, Draco? Nym responded.

I've thought about what Sirius said when we met in the Headmaster's office and I would like to take him up on his offer. There s one thing, though I don't know if Harry will listen to me, but he will to you. The Headmaster is forcing Professor Snape to torment Harry in class. While it s true that Professor Snape did have a large amount of hatred towards Harry s dad, he gave it up during the funeral. For some reason the Headmaster wants to keep Harry totally reliant on him, Draco said.

I'm glad you told me, cousin, Nym said gravely. I ll talk to Harry for you. I admit that he may still have some anger towards you, but I'm sure he ll be willing to accept that you ve changed. I recommend that you contact Sirius, and I'll talk to Harry for you. Nym gave him a brief, encouraging smile, then went looking for Harry and 'Mione.

Severus Snape had a real problem. Thirteen years ago he had allowed Albus to talk him into joining the Dark Lord. Although he d known what he was doing was wrong, Albus promise that Severus would have Lily for himself had been enough to sway him. Now Albus was dangling the same bait before him again. Severus had not had a single moment s peace since he d sold his soul to that inhuman monster not that Albus' humanity was what most assumed it to be, either. What could he do, though? If it were discovered that he was the one who had betrayed the Prophecy to the Dark Lord, the Potter brat would likely kill him. He had no illusions that he could come even close to matching young Harry in power, and truly he had no desire to see Harry harmed.

The answer to Severus' dilemma presented itself to him when there was a knock on his office door. "Who is it?" he asked wearily.

"Sev, it's me, Lily. Let me in," Lily said urgently.

Severus did not hesitate for even a second but went immediately to the door and let her in. "What can I do for you, Lily?" he asked, confused as to why she had come to see him.

"I came to tell you that you ll need to leave the castle soon for your own protection. I know what you did, and I know why you did it. Harry doesn't know, but if he ever asks I won t lie to him. I can t promise that when he finds out and eventually he will he won t attempt to get revenge," Lily said.

"Unfortunately, the same thought has occurred to me, Severus mused. You can never realize how sorry I am that I allowed myself to be swayed to the Dark like I was. I ll take your advice, however, and I believe that come next year, Hogwarts will find itself in need of a new Potions Master. I can only hope I have that much time." Severus knew in his heart that once he left, he would never lay eyes on his oldest childhood friend again.

After meeting up with Nymphadora, Harry led the girls back to his rooms, where he had lunch delivered while they waited for Lily to show up. It was nearly twenty minutes later when she came in, and she too was distressed by the continuing level of manipulation the Headmaster seemed to be exercising in Harry's life. Discussions were held regarding the possibility of Harry changing schools before the next year started, but no final decisions were made.

Little did Harry or the girls know that there were many more surprises waiting for them in the following week leading to the scheduled trip to Gringotts, and not all of them would be pleasant.


	14. Darklords and Phoenix

Chapter 14: Dark Lords and Phoenixes

****Dark Lord's Lair****

Walden McNair cautiously approached his master, knowing that any who entered the Dark Lord's presence without being summoned risked being on the receiving end of a Cruciatus Curse if their lord was in a good mood, and a Killing Curse if he was in a foul mood. However, making the Dark Lord wait for anything that he desired was a sure-fire way to wind up with a very low life expectancy. My Lord, I bring you news, McNair said as he prostrated himself before the being that had once been known as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

What news could be so urgent that you dare enter my sanctuary without first being summoned? Voldemort demanded of his cowering minion. Pointing his wand at the unfortunate man, he launched a Cruciatus, which he was only able to sustain for a very limited time due to the shortage of strength he had in this new body he had created through the use of necromancy.

McNair found himself wondering at his master's mercy when the curse was lifted a mere minute after it was applied. Master, we have gathered the required sacrifices you desire for the ritual: 100 magical virgins, and 100 non magical infants. We are ready whenever you are to perform the ceremony, my lord, McNair replied.

Lord Voldemort allowed himself to cackle madly as he began plotting for a quick overthrow of the magical world. Excellent! Once the ritual is complete I will assume my place at the head of the magical world, he replied.

What few loyal minions the Dark Lord had, had managed to pleasantly surprise him with the speed with which they had acquired the necessary components for his ritual. A hundred magical virgins as well as 100 non magical infants would supply the basis for his rebirth. Although not the optimal ritual, the recent display of mental power from the Potter brat left Voldemort doubtful of his ability to capture him and use his blood. Four days had passed since he had assigned them the task, and in two more days, on the full moon, he would be reborn. Unfortunately for his minions, there was a second part of the ritual to which they had not been made privy. No major concern, though; this would teach them to remain faithful.

****Hogwarts****

The last few days since the Ron incident had passed by in a blur of motion and activity. They had four days left until the scheduled meeting at Gringotts, and Harry found that he was still mildly uncomfortable with having to mark 'Mione's perfect skin, but even more he was dreading the meeting with the parents of the girls he might bond with. Classes had gone off mostly without a hitch, with the exception that Ron had somehow managed to avoid being suspended despite the fact that he had obviously launched an unprovoked attack.

Sirius had visited on a nearly daily basis. Harry's relationships with 'Mione and Nym were both flourishing greatly; he was becoming worried about his mom, though. She was beginning to show signs of loneliness that she tried to hide whenever he was round, but lately he had noticed that he could pick up on how a person was feeling if he was close to that person. He decided to enlist his girls' aid in helping his mom.

'Mione, I'm worried about Mom, Harry told her at breakfast.

What about her, luv? Hermione asked.

She's lonely. I'm not sure why, but lately I have been able to sense how people around me are feeling. She's sad, and I don't like her being sad, Harry replied.

Hermione was silent for several moments as she thought about what Harry had just said. She, too, had noticed that at times Lily seemed to be a little down. Unfortunately, the answer to this problem was not likely to be found in a book. The best answer that she could come up with was for Lily to work it out on her own, and after consulting with Nym it was agreed to not pressure Lily into any particular direction but to let her know that Harry was okay with the idea if she wanted to date.

While Harry was enjoying some relaxing flying, 'Mione and Nym had a talk with Lily.

Mrs. Potter, can we speak to you for a few minutes? Hermione asked.

Call me Lily, girls and of course, you can talk to me any time. What's on your minds? Lily asked in response.

Well, this is kind of awkward, Lily, but Harry is concerned about you, Nym said.

Concerned about what, girls? Lily asked in confusion.

To put it bluntly, Harry is worried about you dating. What I mean to say is that he wants you to know that if you want to date, he's okay with it. He thinks you may let your concern for his feelings stop you from pursuing a relationship if you're interested in somebody, Hermione replied.

In all honesty, I hadn't even really considered dating yet. I just want to spend right now with Harry and you girls. Maybe someday I'll want to have a romantic relationship, but not right now. Besides, I don't even really know anybody any more, Lily replied.

That's not true, Lily. There's Sirius and Remus, and I'm sure there are plenty of single men from your school years, Nym added.

I know. I guess really it's just that the thought of being with anybody besides James just makes me feel weird. I know he wouldn't want me to live alone, but he was and still is such a large part of me that I'm not sure how I could ever let another man be that close to me, Lily explained.

Hermione could understand how Lily was feeling. She felt the same about Harry: if she couldn't have had him, she doubted that she would have ever allowed herself to become close to anyone else. But thankfully she didn't have to worry about that; she had her Harry, and she had found recently that sharing him with Nym actually made her enjoy her alone time with him more.

****Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch****

Harry's intention of enjoying some quiet alone time on a broom was disrupted by the presence of a young blonde girl who was drifting around on a Comet 7 broom. The ease with which she drifted casually showed that she had tremendous control. As he got near her though he noticed that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Are you okay? Harry asked the girl as he pulled his broom up next to hers.

Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing your flying time. Pay no attention to me nobody else does, the girl sniffled.

Harry could tell from the tone of her voice that she seemed to not be having a pleasant time here at Hogwarts. In all honesty it reminded him of how Hermione had acted before he'd got his head out of his butt and started being friends with her. My name's Harry, what's yours? Harry asked.

The girl obviously knew who he was; everybody in the magical world knew who Harry Potter was. She had to ask herself the simple question of whether he would treat her like the others had or if perhaps she might finally have a friend. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood, but everybody calls me Looney, she responded.

It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna. I would be happy if you would join me for a nice relaxing flight, Harry told her.

Luna was so surprised by the fact that the great Harry Potter wanted her to fly with him that she agreed before she realized what she was doing. She really wanted to have a friend and there would not be a better friend than Harry, but she was worried that if he spent too long around her she would lose control of her gifts that made her and her family unique. She could only hope that he of all people would understand. Her sight had allowed her to know at the time of her first period who her potential master would be; what she did not know, however, was whether he would accept her, and she was scared that if he learned how odd she was, she would find herself alone forever.

Harry could tell that his presence was making Luna nervous. He found himself to be a little bit uncomfortable when he recognized Luna's last name from the list and thought she could possibly be one of the people he might end up ruling. Deciding that worrying about what may or may not happen in the future would do him absolutely no good, he concentrated on the feeling of freedom that being airborne always gave him.

As time slowly passed, Luna began to feel more comfortable around Harry, and before the second hour of flight she began spilling the details of her school experience so far about all of her things coming up missing, and how none of the other Ravenclaws would be her friend.

Harry felt a welter of different emotions as the young blonde girl poured her heart out to him. He found himself contemplating what he would do to the Ravenclaws. For the House of the supposed intelligent, they seem to show a massive amount of stupidity. Treating an innocent first year the way they treated Luna seemed more like something that the Slytherins would do. Perhaps a word with Professor Flitwick was in order.

Lily sat deep in thought. While what she had told the girls was technically true, it was not the whole truth. She did have a very strong urge for companionship of the male variety; the problem was that neither Remus nor Sirius touched her in the necessary way. Only James had ever been able to touch her so intimately on all of the necessary levels before. He had a magnetism that, once he stopped acting like a complete and total prat, made him nearly irresistible to her. What was worse was that she could already feel the same force of personality in Harry.

Harry gave directions to Luna on how to find his private quarters in case she ever needed to talk to him, making sure to tell his girls what he had done so that neither would be surprised if Luna ever showed up. He made plans to speak to Professor Flitwick, but in all honesty he doubted that it would do much good without some sort of proof, and Harry seriously doubted that Luna would be willing to open up to anyone else like she had to him at the Quidditch pitch.

Harry's fear that his girls would be upset by the private time he had spent with Luna was quickly ended when it became apparent that not only were both girls aware of who Luna was but both seemed to have friendly feelings toward the strange blonde girl.

Harry and the girls had taken to spending each afternoon with Lily, listening to stories about her and James. Sirius and Bellatrix also made almost daily appearances. For the most part, the three days had passed without any serious incidents.

Unfortunately, good luck, like all else, had to come to an end. The end of the lucky streak came about at breakfast on Thursday, when the Daily Prophet was delivered. Taking a quick glance at the headline caused Harry to nearly lose his breakfast.

Night of Horrors, by Rita Skeeter

Last night monitors in the Ministry were set off by the release of a very large amount of raw magical energy. When Aurors arrived at the scene of the release they discovered the corpses of 100 witches and the remnants of a very powerful necromantic ritual.

Harry knew somehow that Voldemort was responsible for the atrocities that had befallen those poor people. He felt bad that he had not been able to do anything to help them, but realistically he knew there was nothing that he could have done to stop what had happened. Even if he'd known where Voldemort was or how he was surviving, Harry knew he was not yet ready to defeat him.

Hermione had a whole other lifetime's experience in how Harry reacted to given situations, so she was prepared to handle the obvious pang of guilt he would undergo. She was happily shocked when the only outward response he showed was the shedding of a few tears and a heartfelt sigh.

There was nothing you could have done, Harry, Luna told him after reading the headline.

I know that. It hurts that Voldemort did what he did, but I know there's nothing I can do to stop him yet. One day I'll be able to; until then I'm going to try to learn everything I can, use every advantage I have. I'll do whatever's necessary to beat him, and I'll spend the rest of my life living with my family whether that's just Lily, Nym, and 'Mione or whether you and the others join, I finally have a family, and I will do anything to protect it, Harry replied.

As it was Saturday, they had no classes, and Harry, Nym, and 'Mione joined Lily in their private quarters to discuss exactly what was going to happen Monday at the Ministry and then afterwards at Gringotts. Harry seemed to be more concerned with meeting the parents of his possible slaves as well as a few of the slaves themselves, having mostly made peace with what he was going to have to do to 'Mione, although he still didn't like the idea.

Are you ready for Monday? Lily asked.

As ready as can be expected, I suppose, Harry replied.

There's nothing to be worried about, Lily said reassuringly. Hermione is looking forward to the marking, and as far as the others, you don't have to make any decisions yet. You still have time.

I know, and I'm not really worried about the marking any more. I just wish I didn't have to do it. I am worried about the families, though. How are they going to feel about the fact that their daughter or daughters are possibly going to spend the rest of their lives as little more than slaves? Harry said.

Harry, luv, I'm a slave, and you don't treat me any different than Nym and I don't think you would treat any of the others any differently, would you? Hermione asked.

Harry failed to stop his blush in response to what 'Mione said. He had to admit to himself that he just wasn't comfortable with the whole situation, but any decision he made would have to be a joint one between him and the women already in his life.

****Headmaster's Office****

Albus Dumbledore found himself in a serious situation: he had managed to lose almost all control over the Potter situation. Dumbledore knew he was the only one who could direct the eventual triumph of the light. He had been the only one fit to lead the world of light since the day he had defeated Gellert all those years ago. The only way for his plans to get back on track was for him to regain control of young Harry, which at this point was all but completely impossible. With Sirius' release from Azkaban and Lily's return to life there was no chance of him being able to legally regain control over the boy, and with Harry's powers growing as quickly as they were it would soon be impossible to exert any aspect of control over the boy through any magical means. Already the devices he had tied to the boy were slowly losing functionality; several had already completely disintegrated.

Quite possibly even worse in the overall scheme of things as far as his plan was concerned was the fact that Severus seemed to have abandoned him. For three days Albus had been unable to get his assistance on any plot involving Potter. Severus was necessary to keep young Harry pliable, as he was able to do things Albus wanted done but was not able to do himself. Then there was the fact that the idiot Weasley boy had apparently gone off the deep end, forgetting everything Albus had promised him merely to spy on Harry. Sometimes things just didn't seem to flow as smoothly as he thought they should.

Add onto everything else that he had on his plate the fact that for the last several days he had felt as though there was something off in his head, almost as if there was a second person inside of him who was trying to get out. Thankfully he was sure the feeling would pass, just as it had so many times over the past century. In fact, as he stopped to think about things, he realized he had this feeling whenever he began to try to manipulate a situation into how he felt it should be.

****Hog's Head Tavern****

The tavern was filled with its usual group, mostly small-time thugs and petty thieves, with a few individuals who had much darker reputations. The old man behind the bar was interrupted in serving one of his usual customers by a vibrating alarm he carried in his pocket.

Aberforth knew exactly what the alarm meant: that fool of a brother of his was close to breaking free again. Aberforth could not allow him his freedom; too many things had taken place over the last 120 years, and Albus had had a hand in each and every one of them. Perhaps it's time I found a new tool to use, he thought as he refreshed the spells on the miniaturized simulacra that he kept in the locked trunk in his private quarters above the tavern before returning to his customers.

***Headmaster's Office***

Albus shook his head. The discomfort he had been feeling had passed as quickly as it had come. With very little pause he resumed his task of regaining control of the world, as had been his right for over a century.

Fawkes cried as he felt the darkness take over his Albus over again; he knew that time was running out for the redemption of his partner. It saddened him greatly that he could do nothing to help. Fawkes knew he needed the help of the Heir, but without his partner's permission he could do nothing. 


End file.
